Adrinette April
by Chimpukampu
Summary: A collection of prompts and standalone stories based on the monthly challenge, focusing Adrien and Marinette's relationship outside their masks. Days 1-7: Just Friends, 8-14: Falling in Love, 15-21: Reveal, 22-30: Dating
1. Day 1 - Hide

**This is my first time doing this sort of monthly challenge so I'm not sure if I can keep this up till the end. Wish me luck!**

* * *

"Why are we doing this?" Marinette bemoaned, slumping her back on the bricked wall as she regained her breath. "You told me we're going to the museum, not playing hide-and-seek with your bodyguard _again_."

"I'm sorry," Adrien sighed. The two were running for almost twenty minutes not only from Gorilla and Natalie but also from his rabid fans who want nothing but his kisses.

"I knew that naming a perfume line as _Kisses_ was bad," the blond huffed then wiped his trickling sweat with the back of his hand.

" _I have a Kiss, chuu - chuu~ Give me a Kiss, chuu - chuu~_ "

"Oh shut up, will you?"

The pigtailed girl bellowed a laugh, much to her companion's chagrin "I - I didn't mean to offend you - "

"Yet you did!"

"- and I'm sorry - "

"You're not sorry at all!"

"But Adrien, you got to admit, you wearing that long dress and white wings was _horribly_ ridiculous!"

"Correction, I'm not wearing a dress but a Chiton!" he miffed with a pout. "You're a designer; you should know that!"

"But that Chiton was _way_ bigger than your body!" she snorted indignantly. "And they even made you wear a what, Angel's Wings?! No wonder you were naturally blushing with a lovely shade of red!"

Both knew that the ' _natural blush_ ' was an allergic reaction and the ' _lovely shade of red_ ' was due to his constant sneeze.

"Stop teasing me, Marinette!" the blond whined childishly. No way he can _seriously_ stay mad at his friend. "We have to do something or else we'll both face our best friends' wrath!"

The girl looked around and saw a pile of junk on the alleyway.

 _Well_ , she smirked at the thought. _I'm not Ladybug if I can't use Lady Luck._

"Adrien?"

"What?"

She jerked her thumb at the garbage "I have an idea."

.

.

.

Few minutes later, the teens arrived at their meeting place with ripped jeans, grunged shirt, sleeked hair, and a heavy mascara.

"I'm sorry Nino, we were held up for a moment - "

"Who the _foutre_ are you and what did you do to my best friend?!"


	2. Day 2 - Gaming

**Because UMS is so common, as well as TV and PC consoles (and arcade too), so I'll go with the classic PSP Also, having these two cinnamon rolls play Dating Simulation games (hit: Otome) is a nice plot, y'know**

* * *

"Project Diva?" Marinette read the title aloud. "What kind of rhythm game is that?"

"I'm not sure if you're familiar with Vocaloids, but the songs used here are voice synthesized. The mechanics are just the same with other rhythm games - you have to press the arrow buttons if you're seeing the arrow on the screen, or the cross button if you're seeing X. To play, you need to select a Vocaloid first before you choose a song and level of difficulty" Adrien explained then handed her his PSP. "Want to try?"

She shook her head. "Oh, no - no, it's alright. I was only curious. Besides, I'm - I'm not good at rhythm games."

"Did I hear it correctly? Marinette Dupain-Cheng can beat anything but this game?" he gasped with feigned disbelief. "That's im- _paw_ -sible."

She darted him a deadpan look "Are you trying to use my competitive streak against me?"

"I have no ill intent whatsoever, although..." he trailed off then looked around. "It appears that our respective best friends are running late. So why not play a game or two to kill some time?"

The four agreed to meet at the school entrance after class for some ice cream. Apparently, Nino was held up by Mme. Bustier for some make-up test while Alya went home to grab her charger.

"Bu-but that's your console!" she sputtered.

"And I'm lending it to you."

She was hesitant to accept it at first, but after Adrien grabbed her hands and placed the game console on her palms, she gave in.

 _I'm glad we've established that we're best friends_ , she thought when the blond scooted himself closer. _Else I might combust on my seat and die._

"That's Hatsune Miku," he said as she began selecting her avatar.

"I know her. She's pretty famous, right?"

"Very. Oh, and that's Megurine Luka."

" _Luka_?! Where is Luka?"

Adrien gave her a stony look. "I'm serious here."

"Apologies, Monsieur Agreste." she bowed her head dramatically. "I will never do it again. You may now proceed with your lesson."

The pig-tailed girl giggled when he poked her cheeks incessantly.

"Okay, where are we now? Ah, Luka. We're done with _Luka_ ," he emphasized the name much on the girl's amusement. "Let's proceed to the Kagamine twins. This is Rin and Len. "

"He looks like Chat Noir."

His brows perked up "Because he's a cutie blond?"

"No, silly," she chuckled, pointing the CGI's head. "His hair looks like a banana."

"Chat Noir doesn't have a banana hair!"

"Oh yes, he does," she affirmed then looked at his coiffed locks. "Now that you mentioned it, your hair looks like a bana - "

"Why don't you start playing before Alya shows up?" he interjected hastily.

Marinette shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, abandoning the thought, and began to select a song. She jerked when she felt a soft bud placed on her ears.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you," he waved the other pair of the corded ear jack. "I think it's better if we'll use a headset than playing the songs on a loudspeaker. You know, to avoid disrupting the public?"

 _Get your head straight, Marinette. There's no meaning behind this_! she screamed mentally when he allowed her back to recline on his chest. _He just sees you as a friend. Just a friend._

A song title caught her attention.

"Do you think this song might suit Papillion?"

"What song you - _Butterfly on your Right Shoulder_?!" he snorted indignantly. " _Merde_ , you're terrible!"

"How about this song for Chat Noir?"

His laughs doubled over, "I don't think he will appreciate that you're associating him with _Nyan Cat_."

She guffawed.

"Okay, let's choose something for Ladybug. Here it goes."

" _World is Mine_?" she wrinkled her nose. "Isn't it too egotistical for her liking?"

"But Marinette, I always headcanon Ladybug standing on top of Eiffel with arms wide open as she sings _'Sekai de Ichiban Ohime-sama~_ "

"I don't think she will appreciate that you're calling her ' _Princess_ '"

He chuckled "Oh yeah, that's because she's a ' _Lady_."

"What's your favorite Vocaloid song, Adrien?" she asked.

"This." he brushed her fingers casually to navigate the screen. " _Just Be Friends_."

 _Ouch_.

"We - well then," she stammered with a pang on her chest. "Le - let's play this."

Surprisingly, she liked _Just Be Friends_.

"It's a very upbeat and lively song," she told him after clearing the round. "I love it. Too bad I can't understand Japanese to know the lyrics."

Adrien gulped audibly.

Later that night, Marinette searched the translation of the song online and found out that it was about a couple parting ways and remained as friends.

When she approached the blond the next day about her discovery, he smiled warmly.

"I'd rather have a love story with a friend," he told her. "Than a heartbreaking one with a lover."


	3. Day 3 - Fencing

**I got this inspiration from reading several forum posts on and LOL'ed how ridiculous the topics there. These fencers and their weird innuendos**

* * *

It was Marinette's first fencing tournament and currently, she was having an internal crisis.

"Relax, Marinette. You can do this," Adrien soothed as he secured her helmet. "Remember what I've taught you? You lunge if - "

"You are going to attack," she replied, extending her arms fully.

"Correct. How about parry?"

She moved her forearm "You go on defense."

"That's right, you parry if you are going to block the lunge." he nodded with a grin. "And riposte?"

"A counterattack."

"Very good," he beamed then patted her head. "I'm so proud for you, Marinette. You might be an amateur, but your skills are on par with other experienced fencers. I'm very much confident that you will reach the Finals."

"Bu-but what if I failed the first round?" she shrunk and cowered on her seat. "What if I fell down and accidentally stab my opponent? Or stub my toes? Or break my sword? What if...what if..."

Large hands wrapped her shivering fingers. "Nothing will go wrong, Marinette. You've practiced well. You perfected your stance. Moreover, you were capable of disarming me with your foil."

"Bu-but that was just luck!"

"You are simply talented. You even made the cut all by yourself!" he retorted proudly then squeezed her hands for assurance. "Don't be nervous, okay? No one's pressuring you. If you ever lost the first round, it's fine. You will never fall down. You can stab your opponent multiple times, no one is going to put the blame on you. At the end of the day, win or lose, we are going to eat some Andre's ice cream. So no more second thoughts, grab your weapon, and have fun."

"Re-really?"

He nodded. "You have my word."

Marinette cracked a smile then wobbled towards her area.

 _You can do it, Marinette_ , he mouthed silently. _I believe in you._

"You are doing well, Instructor Agreste."

He jerked when a familiar voice broke his reverie. "Ka-Kagami?!"

"Marinette is not the only one who needs to relax." The blue-haired fencer chuckled. "She'll do fine, Adrien. You don't need to worry much."

"I know. Marinette is an amazing fencer, and I know she will be great." he sighed then gave her a pleading look. "Hey, can I ask a favor?"

Kagami rolled her eyes indignantly.

"Can you check Marinette for me? I know that you have your own set of tournaments, but I can't go to the Women's area and you have an access - "

"Yeah, yeah. I know what you are going to say, Agreste. Make sure that Marinette drinks plenty of water. Make sure that Marinette wipes her sweat with a clean towel. Make sure that Marinette wraps her fingers with a gauze in case she developed some callouses. Make sure that Marinette tied her hair well so that it will not cover her sight. Make sure that Marinette - "

"I-It's okay now, Kagami. I got it," he interjected with a beet-red face. "You-you don't have to narrate everything to me."

"I have to do it or you'll narrate everything to me _again_." she deadpanned.

"Agreste!" M. D'Argencourt yelled. "You're next!"

"Focus on your own set first before you focused on your friend" the female fencer patted his shoulder then walked away. "Good luck."

"Wa-Wait Kagami! I forgot to tell you something! Please inform Marinette that - "

" ** _I will not forget to inform Marinette that you see her more than just a friend_**!"

The blond choked his spit.

Thankfully, Marinette was too far to hear the outburst.

Sadly, his fellow teammates heard everything crystal clear.

"Agreste!" his teacher yelled angrily. "Bring your _foutre_ ass here right now or I will make a Call!"

"I-I'm coming!"

Adrien immediately grabbed his saber then jogged towards the Directeur, abandoning the raucous whistles and teasings from his teammates.

" _ADRIEN_!"

The blond fencer turned his head towards a familiar voice and realized that _hey_ , he didn't mind hearing it the rest of his life.

" _ **Fence** **well**_!" Marinette shouted with glee. She was cupping her mouth with her hands as she stood on a monoblock chair. " _ **Thrust and poke them with your sword**_!"

It took them five seconds to register the _other_ meaning behind her words, and another three seconds for the crowd to burst out laughing.


	4. Day 4 - Dinner with (the) Parent

**I was about to post this yesterday but my internet was not stable. Also, I have colds and the meds made me sleep the entire night :(**

* * *

"How well do you know my son and what is your relationship with him?"

Marinette sputtered her drink while Adrien choked on his food at Gabriel's question.

"Mo - Monsieur Agreste, I-I'm - "

" _Père_!" the blond exclaimed violently. "Marinette is my friend and she's here to deliver my homework!"

"If that's the case, then why is she here for dinner?" he asked coolly.

Both teenagers, as well as Nathalie and the chef, looked at bustling leaves and heavy downpours outside the windows. As if on cue, the lightning immediately flashed on the glass, followed by a rumbling thunder.

The pig-tailed girl slowly rose up from her seat. "I - It's alright, Adrien. I - I can ma - manage to go home - "

"No, you can't. I already called your parents that you will be staying here until the weather subsides," Adrien reached for her backpack before she could grab it, then gave his father a steely glare. " _Père_!"

The man took a sip of his tea and sighed "Go back to your seat, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng. I was only asking about Adrien's welfare, not telling you to leave."

"O - oh, Okay," she sat down meekly with slumped shoulders.

"Same goes to you, Adrien. You may now drop her bag and wipe that angry face of yours. I have no plans sending her home with this kind of nasty weather."

" _Oui_ ," his son bowed his head glumly as he returned to his seat obediently.

Marinette wasn't supposed to stay for dinner.

Adrien has been pulled out from their afternoon class that day for an emergency photo shoot. There was a slight alteration in the jacket design, and since the promotional ads were scheduled to be released tomorrow morning, the Marketing Team had to re-shoot the models and rush the production.

The photo shoot ended around seven, so Marinette being the class president, was obliged to give Adrien his homework that will be due the next day. She wasn't expecting that the blond was at home and that she'll be caught in the storm before she could leave the premise.

And Adrien, being a good friend, invited her to stay for dinner.

"Apologies for my son's extreme outburst," the tycoon said nonchalantly. "He took not only his mother's features but also her brash attitude."

Adrien blushed profusely while Marinette did not make any comments.

"As I was saying a while ago," Gabriel went on. "How well do you know Adrien?'

The girl dropped her gaze at the untouched cutlery then chewed her lower lip. "A - Adrien is my classmate since the beginning of the school year. He - he sits in front of me, and he - he's a good friend."

"A good friend, huh. A good friend who happened to be his accomplice whenever he runs away from home?"

" _Père_! Leave Marinette to _this_! I was the one who dragged her to the theater - "

Adrien almost bit his tongue when his father held up a hand, telling him to shut up. "I'm not done talking here, Adrien. And I don't like you _hissing_ at me. Now, Mlle. Marinette Dupain-Cheng...can I just call you Marinette?"

She nodded briskly.

"Marinette, were you the one who organized a Christmas visit for my son after he ran away from home?"

She glanced at her friend for a second then answered " _Oui_."

"And if my memory serves right, were you also the one who won my bowler hat contest that was held at my son's school?"

"You - you are co - correct, Mo - Monsieur Agre - "

"Gabriel," he interjected firmly. "Just call me, Gabriel."

She blushed. "O - Okay, Monsieur Gabriel."

The man pursed a smile. "I'll let you slide on the ' _Monsieur_ '. Also, you don't need to be afraid of me, Marinette. You don't have a Miraculous that I could steal there, do you?"

The pig-tailed girl clenched her fists around the strap of her pouch that was hidden under the table. She didn't flinch when she met her icy orbs, and was able to hide her mortification by feigning ignorance.

Gabriel averted his gaze to look at the fuming blond boy "How about you, Adrien? How well do you know this lady?"

"Just enough to know that she's an amazing, talented and sweet kind of girl. A girl that deserves to be treated like a Princess." he responded promptly then stood up. "Now if you may excuse us, I need to send this lady home now since the rain already stopped. I made a promise that she'll be back before her curfew. Let's go, Marinette."

Marinette made a short bow gesture to the adults then followed the blond in silence.

Gabriel eyed how his son whispered something in her pierced ear and how he reached for her hand and held it gently as they exited the room.

"Nathalie?"

His bespectacled secretary emerged from his side. "Yes, Sir?"

"Are you sure that those two are still not dating?" the fashion tycoon asked.

"As far as I can tell," she muttered, adjusting her glasses. "They're not seeing anyone at this moment."

"Too bad." he frowned. "I like her."

Nathalie's brow perked up. "You're giving Mlle. Dupain-Cheng your own seal of approval?"

"Why not? She has all the traits I want for a daughter," he shrugged casually then reclined his back to his seat. "My son is just too dim-witted to realize his obliviousness."

"Must be in the genes, Sir."

* * *

 **Bonus:** " _Marieur_ , _Je suis le Papillion_. I have felt your agony of seeing star-crossed lovers that are too blind to see what's in front of them. You have my sympathies on that for I have experienced one myself. Now if you give me the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous, I will grant your utmost wish to connect the red string of fate to...wait a _dang_ minute, _Adrien and Marinette_?!"


	5. Day 5 - Comfort

The Akuma fight last night took a toll on Marinette.

Not only she woke up five minutes before the class starts, she even fell down on her loft stairs and hit her head. She almost left the house in her pajamas _again_ if not for her Maman who reprimanded her for staying up late, and her Papa who scolded her for skipping breakfast.

Worst of all, she was caught by Mme. Mendeleiev sneaking into the room and announced her presence in front of the class - including Adrien.

In short, Marinette was having a typical bad day.

"I thought you don't have any sewing commissions?" Alya whispered when their teacher turned her back and began to write something on the board.

"There's this Fashion tutorial that I stumbled online," she told her. "So I got inspired and tried the techniques there. I was too absorbed in the project to realize the time."

Sometimes Marinette was amazed how she, a self-proclaimed liar hater, could spout convincing lies out of the blue without batting an eye.

"Oh, Marinette," her bespectacled friend shook her head with a sigh. "I don't know why I still love you despite your naivety and absentmindedness."

She giggled "The feeling is mutual, Alya."

"What's the ruckus there, Mlle. Cesaire and Mlle. Dupain-Cheng?" their math teacher bellowed. "Care to share it with the class?"

"Nothing, Mme. Mendeleiev!" the two girls yelped in unison.

"Well then," she adjusted her glasses. "Keep all of your things under the table and get ready for our pop quiz."

" _Po - Pop quiz_?!"

All eyes bore on Marinette who just bolted out from her seat.

"Do you have a problem with it, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng?"

"No - none, Mme. Mendeleiev," the pig-tailed girl waved her hands rapidly, trying not to mind Chloe's taunting snickers, then slipped on her desk morosely. "I - I have no problems whatsoever."

It wasn't a surprise why she flunked the test.

"Those who failed must stay in this room." Mme. Mendeleiev announced as she packed her belongings. "Class dismissed."

Alya gave her a sorry look before she left the classroom.

Marinette was waiting for everyone to leave when she noticed that Adrien didn't move from his seat.

"A - Adrien?"

The blond flinched when he heard his name, and when he looked back, he was surprised to see his pig-tailed classmate.

"Marinette?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Same goes to you." she covered her mouth when the desire to yawn took over. "What are you doing here?"

He rubbed his neck shyly. "I uhm...erm...I did not get the passing grade?"

"Oh," was all she could say.

"How about you? What are you doing here?"

She wasn't sure how to tell her crush that she also failed the test without making herself dumb.

Their teacher arrived before she could give her reply.

"M. Agreste and Mlle. Dupain-Cheng?"

The teens immediately stood up. " _Oui_?"

"Both of you must go to the Principal's office."

The two took their respective bags then left the classroom without any qualms.

Once they stepped out, he asked: "Are you alright, Marinette?"

"Ye - Yeah!" she nodded promptly. "I am alright."

His brows furrowed. "Are you sure? Because it seems like you've been favoring your right arm the whole time."

Marinette never noticed that she was _indeed_ favoring her arm until he pointed it out.

"Uh..." she trailed off, rummaging her tired brain for some alibis but failed. "It must be from the time I fell down the stairs...?"

" _You fell down the stairs_?!"

"I-It's alright, A - Adrien! Don't give me that look - there's nothing to worry about!" she gesticulated, and the wince from the sharp pain was left unnoticed by the blond. "You know who I am, right? Me and my clumsiness."

"Let me carry your bag," he offered. "Then we'll go to the clinic."

"Cl - Cl - Cl - Clinic?!" she stepped back. "Bu - Bu - Bu - But Adrien, I - I - I'm - "

"I insist." he pressed on, still extending his hand. "And your arm needs to be checked. Sporting an injury the whole day is not comfortable, you know?"

She didn't make any protest when he unlatched her backpack and slipped it on his shoulder. "Bu - Bu - Bu - But M. Damocles might - "

"How about we go to the Principal's office to ask for medical assistance?"

Marinette was too tired to say no to his suggestion.

When M. Damocles saw the teens, he didn't question their request to go to the clinic. In fact, he personally sent the two there and suggested to call their parents.

Adrien and Marinette told him no.

"Good thing it's just a minor sprain. A cold compress and a little bit of rest will do." the nurse patted her head. "So be a good girl, Marinette, and always listen to your boyfriend."

"What boyfrie - "

"Hey, Adrien!" she choked her spit when the nurse called her classmate. "She's fine now."

A familiar mop of hair poked out from the corridors. "Really? How's your arm now, Marinette?"

"Fi - Fi - Fi - Fine!" she croaked then looked at the attendant with mortification. "He - He - He's not my boyfr - "

"Make sure that she's not exerting any effort on her arm, okay? She can elevate it whatever she wants as long as she's comfortable. I already gave her some painkillers so she's good to go. Also," the nurse pulled out something from her pocket. "Here's the key to the clinic. You can either lock the door and leave, or you can stay here the whole day and do whatever teenagers like you do in private."

Adrien looked at the item with bewilderment. "Erm, why are you giving this to me - "

"Because you two have a pass," she winked suggestively. "And I have a date to catch. Don't worry, I will be back after lunch, so don't make any mess here, okay?"

"But we - "

"Tissues are inside the bottom cabinet, protections are in the top drawer. Oh, and this room's soundproofed."

"I don't - "

"If you have any questions, feel free to ask Google. So be a gentleman to your lady and _have fun_!"

The nurse was gone before the blond could utter a complete sentence.

Staring at the void, he asked "Marinette?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you do whenever you're alone in your room?"

"I sleep?" she answered matter-of-factly. "I mean, what else would I do in the privacy of my room?"

"I don't know, watching animes maybe?"

"That could be you, you dork." she deadpanned.

He chuckled then pulled a chair beside her bed. "So, how's your feeling?"

"Light," she told him. "I can barely feel my right arm, and the medicine is making me woozy. How about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you." she turned to her side to face him. "I'll be honest. You look like you've been hit by a freight train. You're wobbling when walking, and yawning every after five seconds."

"That's because you're yawning too."

"Could be, but that doesn't justify the reason for your eye bags." she retorted with a frown. "Are you having some troubles sleeping at night?"

He paused for a moment as if contemplating for his answer, then sighed "Would you believe me if I told you that I did not sleep last night because of an Akuma attack?"

As far as her exhausted mind could remember, the Akuma fight happened on a different arrondissement and no way the battle noises were loud enough to reach the 21st.

So she sputtered the first thing that came to her mind "You pulled an all-nighter to watch Ladyblog's live stream?"

Adrien blinked, trying to absorb her words for a moment then beamed "Yeah, I - I was watching Alya's live stream! The fight seems tough!"

"You have no idea." she bemused as she recalled the incident. "It took two Lucky Charms and three Cataclysms to end it."

"Were you also watching the live stream?"

Marinette felt the panic bubbling on her chest. "Wa - Wa - Wa - Wa - Watching?! Ah...uh, yeah! I saw Ladybug and Chat Noir fight last night!"

It was half the truth. She was there fighting alongside Chat Noir while wearing her spots.

"I see."

The teens yawned in unison much to their amusement.

"So..."

"So..."

"Would you like to sleep with me?" Marinette suggested, then realized the suggestiveness of her words. "I - I mean sleep! Beside me! Not sleeping like _that_ but like, I have space here and there's only one bed, and I'm small, so _gah_ , _mon Dieu_ , just kill me now."

The blond snorted "I would gladly accept your offer. Besides, you look comfortable to sleep with."

There were a few ticks of silence before the two absorbed the accidental innuendo.

"I - I mean, the bed! The space of your bed! The space of your bed looks comfy and alluring, not that you're not alluring, but _gah_ , _merde_ , I want to die."

Normal Marinette would stutter and suffer a beet-red face throughout the day, but Tired Marinette has no time to deal with mundane things and will only follow the call to sleep.

So she scooted over and patted the comforter "Hop in here, hotshot. I won't bite."

Normal Adrien would refuse at first, being a gentleman as he is, but Tired Adrien has no filter with a sassy feline tendency.

So he replied: "I might."

It took them five seconds flat to fall into deep slumber.

"Well, look at these brats," a black kwami flew out from his Chosen's shirt pocket. "Still disgusting as ever."

"Don't be a sourpuss, Plagg. They're so cute together!" the red kwami replied as she hovered above the bedpost. "And they look so comfortable hugging each other! Like they're just one piece of a puzzle!"

" **ZZZZZZzzzzzz**..."

"Wow, I can't believe your bug snores like a truck."

" **SRNNNNNnnkkkk**..."

"I can't believe Adrien drools like a river Seine."

The two gods stared at the teenagers who were snogging each other.

"Hey, Tikki?"

"Yes, Plagg?"

"Will these two ever realized that there was no live stream on Ladyblog last night?'

Tikki shrugged nonchalantly. "Beats me."

* * *

 **Bonus:** "Rise and shine, young ones! It's past three in the afternoon!"

" _Past three in the afternoon_?!"


	6. Day 6 - Admiration

**Late post because my data won't cooperate with me :(**

* * *

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are, Marinette?"

"You're just saying that because I gave you cookies," she giggled with pinkish cheeks. The two were having a study session in the park with their best friends, and for some reasons, Nino and Alya ditched them for a lunch date. "Aren't you the amazing one, Adrien? Not only you're an A-lister French celebrity, you're also an exemplary student with straight As on all of our subjects."

"That A-lister status is due to my name" he retorted, wiping the crumbs that fell on his shirt. "And that A-marks are just the result of my hard work and dedication as a student."

"You're not the only hardworking and dedicated student in Francois Dupont - hey, don't laugh at me!" she swatted his arm when he snorted indignantly. "We can't be nearly as perfect as you when it comes to solving a mathematical equation. Something that even a genius like Max can't answer."

"You know that I'm not perfect." he crossed his arms with a pout.

She pursed a smile. "I know."

The moment she realized that Adrien Agreste was not the perfect guy she once placed on the pedestal was the day he became her best friend. That the blond model she once worshipped was actually a pun-loving, nerdy and socially-awkward dork.

"Isn't that makes you more amazing, Marinette?" he poked her cheeks teasingly. "You might have some issues on solving molarity, but you can easily compute how many milliliters of water require a pound of flour without using a conversion table."

"That's because I live in a bakery."

"But they're a different unit system," he pointed out, then bit another cookie. "Our head chef who worked in a Michelin star restaurant before had to convert Imperial to Metric using a calculator for measuring things up."

"But that's - "

"Most of all, who in the world can eyeball two and a half cups of sugar without oversweetening the cookies? Look at the evidence!" he proclaimed while raising a half-consumed cookie in the air.

Onlookers glanced at their way with confounded stares.

"Oh, shut up, Adrien," she covered her blushing face with her hands out of embarrassment; the tips of her red ears left unhidden. "You know that I'm not admirable as others might think."

"I don't know," he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "You're pretty admirable since the day I met you."

Marinette choked her spit.

"And you're an amazing designer too!" the blond went on. "You make your own clothes; you even designed Jagged Stone's signature glasses and CD jackets."

"I'm still struggling with things, you know that. I often get artist's block and receive harsh criticism on my commissions from time to time."

"That's because they don't know how to appreciate good art."

She shook her head with a smile. "How I wish I could get the same optimism as yours, Adrien."

"Why," he tilted his head in question. "Is there someone who needs to have their necks snapped?"

"Stop it, silly Adrien." she chuckled. _Stop making me fall harder for you._

"But I am your silly Adrien," he patted his chest proudly. "And you're my Marinette who's too good for the world."

"You're not making this easy, aren't you?" she deadpanned.

"You're precious to me, Marinette Dupain-Cheng," he confessed with a grin. "You're a best friend one could ever have."


	7. Day 7 - Modeling

**This drabble was inspired from my best friend's sis who had to wear several dresses for an online catalog. He did not disclose to me the name of the catalog, but he told me that his sis' face might show up on random searches.**

 **BTW his sis is competing for Miss Earth pageant this May :D**

* * *

It was Saturday morning when she received a text from Adrien saying that he will drop by at her place after his shoot. He did not specify the time so she assumed that it would be sometime in the afternoon.

She didn't expect that he would arrive at nine in the morning

"What the f- !" Marinette yelped when a heavy body slumped on her duvet. She was still in her bed and was planning to get up around ten if not for the rude awakening.

"A - Adrien?!" she immediately sat up upon recognizing the mop of blond hair that was groaning on her sheets. "Are you - Are you alright?"

She was half-asleep when she heard her Maman calling her name downstairs about a visitor she thought was Alya.

"I can't feel my legs," Adrien sobbed exaggeratedly.

He was lying face flat, with arms and legs sprawled and covered three-quarters of the bed's space. "Not only my legs but my entire body. It's aching everywhere, Marinette."

She was glad she was wearing modest and decent-looking pajamas instead of her dark kitten-themed ones. "I thought the photo shoot will end around in the afternoon."

"Vincent needs to chase the sunrise." his bemoans were muffled by the duvet. "And I had to wear a hundred pieces of clothing."

"A hundred pieces?" she whistled. "Wow, that's a lot."

"You have no idea." he groaned, remained unmoved.

"Does this mean I'll be expecting several lineups for Gabriel's upcoming Spring Catalog?"

"I can't really say. I mean, I always wear hundreds of clothing everytime Père releases a seasonal catalog."

"So you're too used to it."

"Too used to it yeah," he grimaced. "But that doesn't mean my body will get used to the pains."

"Why can't they just make you wear a single design then indicate the available colors on the catalog instead of you wearing them all?" she asked.

"Oh, that's what the team are doing. To crunch the time, they even made me wear a generic suit while the types of collars and the sleeve cuts will be indicated on the catalog," he told her then sighed. "Just because they can do that doesn't mean they will apply it on all lineups. No; that will make Gabriel's catalog similar to RTW's catalog layouts."

She tapped her chin. "Hmm, you have a fair point. Gabriel must preserve their image to uphold its brand."

"Aesthetics," he said. "Père doesn't want his catalog to be treated like any other catalogs wherein you can just dump it afterward because the garments featured there will be considered out of fashion after a year or two. What Père wants is for people to keep it because it's Gabriel, that Gabriel's designs are timeless."

"So that explains why your father hired Vincent on every outdoor photo shoots," she chuckled lightly. "Artist knows fellow artist's best?"

Adrien gave a hearty laugh.

"So what brings you here?" the raven-haired girl asked. "Aren't you supposed to be at your home resting since you woke up early for a modeling gig?"

His head rose up with his chin resting on the bed sheets and silky blond locks covering half of his emerald eyes. "Do I have to have a reason for visiting my best friend?"

"I thought Nino is your best friend." she quipped.

"His best friend is Alya nowadays." he pouted childishly. "Those two are inseparable."

"But Alya's best friend is still me."

"So I'm nobody's best friend, huh."

"Come here, you dork," Marinette pulled her blankets up so she could easily reach the blond. "Nino, Alya and I are your best friends. Of course, you can go to us anytime you want."

Adrien hummed absentmindedly then wrapped his strong lithe arms around her torso.

"A - Adrien?!" the girl shrieked. "Wa - Wa - Wa - What are you doing?!"

"I'm charging for my Marinette's Lucky Charm."

Her laughs were like bells ringing in his ears, giving a tingling sensation and warmth in his chest. It felt nice.

"But you already have my lucky charm."

"Your lucky charm is like a power bank," he reasoned out as he snuggled himself further. "I still need to be plugged into the main source."

"Silly Adrien."

He did not answer.

"Adrien?"

Still no response.

"Oh, you dork," she giggled when she saw his sleeping face. "Now I have your drools on my shirt."

An unfamiliar ringing tone sounded inside the room, and it was coming from Adrien's jeans pocket.

She didn't have the heart to rouse the blond so she dipped her small hands into his front pocket then fished the vibrating gadget. Nathalie's caller ID was flashing on the screen.

Swiping the green button, she answered: "He - Hello?"

 _"Adrien, where are you - who is this?"_

"This - this is Marinette, Mme. Sancoeur. A - Adrien can't answer the phone be - because he - he's asleep."

 _"Of course, he will always go to her,"_ she grumbled then cleared her throat. _"Where is he now, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng?"_

"He's at - at home."

 _"I'll be sending his driver to fetch him there,"_ she told her then hang up.

Ten minutes later, a dark limousine parked outside the bakery.

"Adrien...Adrien..." she shook his shoulders gently. "Wakey, wakey..."

"Five more minutes, Plagg. I'll give you camemberts later."

"This is not Plagg, silly," she bemused. "And thanks for the offer."

The blond squinted his eyes. "Princess - wha - ?!"

"I don't know what kind of Disney movie you're dreaming," she snorted when Adrien hastily sat bolt upright. "But your chauffeur was waiting for you outside."

"Wha - How - Why - wa - "

"Nathalie called your phone," she told him. "You were sleeping quite soundly so I did not wake you up. Are you alright?"

The blond was staring at her intently, with a flustered face, dilated pupils and mouth shaped like an 'O'.

"Adrien?"

He fell down from her bed.

" _Adrien_?!"

"I - I fine am! Fine I am! I AM FINE!" he stood up abruptly then wobbled when the blood rushed to his head from his sudden action.

"Are you sure? Because you just complained to me how - _Adrien_!"

If not for his reflex to grab the rails, he might have plummeted himself from her loft stairs. "I...ah...uh...erm..."

"You should have gone home instead. Here, let me help you - "

"YesIamfinedon'tworryandsorryforcausingsometroubleHaveAGreatDay!"

"What the - Adrien!" she barely stepped out her bed when the blond rushed downstairs and slammed her trap door shut.

Looking at the now-abandoned room, she called her kwami.

"Tikki?"

"Yes, Marinette?"

"What did I do to scare Adrien that way?"

"I don't know," she replied saucily. "You can send him a text if it bugs you that much."

She gave the red kwami a stony glare. "I will very much appreciate if you quit making a lame pun first thing in the morning."

Tikki chortled as she flew towards her self-made flower bed.

Marinette grabbed her phone then shoot Adrien a text message reminding him to take painkillers for his aching body. Afterward, she went back to her bed and sighed contentedly at the sheets that permeate her favorite scent.

* * *

 **Bonus:**  
 _"What did Adrien do upstairs?"_  
 _"Nothing, Maman."_  
 _"When is the wedding?"_  
 _"Papa!"_


	8. Day 8 - Pool Party

**This is my take after Gorizilla episode (spoiler ahead)**

* * *

It was dusk when the girls decided to end their pool party.

Marinette felt like it was short-lived and somewhat blamed herself that her friends did not fully enjoy the pool and the slides since they were adamant to wait for her arrival.

Alya nudged her. "Cheer up, Marinette! We had so much fun monitoring your celebrity status than splashing ourselves into the water."

"Yeah!" Rose interjected. "We've been cheering on the sidelines when Adrinette was trending online!"

"Adrinette?"

"Short for Adrien and Marinette, duh," Alix supplied while scrolling something on her phone.

The pig-tailed girl sputtered when her classmate showed her several tweets and other social media posts about the chase that happened before Gorizilla's appearance. She blushed when she read a blog about someone offering to sponsor their wedding and a TVi petition that Nadja Chamack should conduct an interview about their relationship, then turned fifty shades redder when people submitted some cute fanarts about them - from traditional portrait to chibi-like one - as well as fanfictions.

"There's this fanfic called ' _The Towel Girl and the Helmet Boy_ ' by Fu-sensei," Juleka said as she showed them the kudos and the comment counts. "I kind of like it."

"I'm going to bookmark that! Give me the link."

"Ooh, looks like someone posted a retro version of your pajamas, Marinette!"

"Guess what, there's a fan club on Tumblr now dedicated to Adrinette!"

"Really? Let me see!"

"Sorry to burst the bubble," Marinette huffed indignantly with crossed arms. "But Adrien and I are clearly not together."

"Yet you still got the support of his fans," Mylene elbowed her lightly. "That's a pretty rare feat considering that they're shipping you to a handsome and high-profile bachelor celebrity."

"He only sees me as just a friend!"

"But not for long," her best friend smirked then adjusted her glasses. "Speaking of _just a friend_ , look who's here."

Marinette almost fainted on the spot when a familiar limousine stopped in front of them, especially when the tinted window on the back seat rolled down and revealed the face she expected to see the least.

 _What in the foutre world is he doing here?_

" _Salut_ , Marinette," Adrien greeted sheepishly. "Care to have some company?"

"Erm, I'm actually with - "

She looked around and met an empty sidewalk.

They were gone. All of her friends were gone.

 _Those ungrateful, selfish bastards!_

" - myself. All by myself."

His face beamed with delight, "If that's the case, then why don't you join the ride with me? We can drop you off at your home."

"Ah, no. It's alright. I'll just ride a bus. Besides," she waved her hands as she looked around. "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere safe? We should not be seen together again."

"I know but I'm...uh," he trailed off, rubbing his neck incessantly as the blush formed on his cheeks. "I don't want those rumors to dampen our friendship."

She gaped at him with disbelief.

 _You're so stupid, Marinette!_ she screamed mentally, _This pure ball of sunshine wants nothing in this world but friends!_

He averted his eyes glumly. "I - It's okay if you don't want to talk to me anymore. I mean, I did nothing but troubles, and I - I ruined your chances to be with other guys -

His ramblings stopped when he heard her giggles, making his heart palpitate faster.

"I'm fine with you, Adrien," she told him, then immediately corrected, "I mean, I'm fine to go with you, not that to be with you, although I'm also fine with that, I'm - "

His chuckles broke her reverie. "You don't need to explain further. Here, let me help you with your bag - "

"No!" she stopped the door when he made an attempt to get out, then surveyed the surroundings again. "I - I can ma - manage it. I - we don't want your identity to be exposed again."

"If you say so," he sighed dejectedly then held the door open for her.

" _Merci beaucoup_ ," she said as she scooted beside him.

He grinned. " _De rien_."

The driver cleared his throat then stirred the wheel and drove towards T&S Bakery.

"You changed your clothes." the blond made a gesture on her white halter top dress. "Did you make this?"

She nodded.

"As well as your clothes a while ago?"

She nodded again.

He looked at her with eyes filled with adoration. "Wow, you're such a talented designer, Marinette."

"Tha - thanks," she flustered.

"I was searching for you in the theater," Adrien confessed. "I looked everywhere to check if you're fine and unharmed when Gorizilla showed up. When I visited your bakery, your parents told me that you were here."

"Ah, there's actually a pool party organized by the girls. We've planned this for ages," she told him. "Just a simple weekend getaway to escape the heat."

"I didn't know you have an appointment with your friends," he muttered sullenly. "I'm sorry if I dragged you along with me, and now everybody thinks that you're my girlfriend."

She waved her hands casually. "I understand, Adrien. You can tell the public the truth, that we don't have that kind of relationship and the fact that I'm really not your girlfriend."

He did not say anything. Instead, he asked: "Did you enjoy your pool party?"

"I did," she answered, twirling her fingers on her lap. "Alya and the girls waited for me so I won't be out of place if I arrived there late."

"You might have enjoyed more if I left you alone."

"Adrien," the pig-tailed girl moved closer and looked at him straight to the eye. "I'm not a type of person that will abandon a friend in dire need."

"But - "

"Regardless of the situation," she went on. "I will still go with you."

His emerald eyes lightened up, full of mirth. "What shall I do as a payment for the trouble I've caused you?"

"There's no need for you - "

"I insist," he reached out for her hands then clasped it with his. "I want to do something for my best friend."

"Well then," she gave a thought. "Why don't you join our pool party next time?"


	9. Day 9 - Jealousy

**Sequel to Day 8**

* * *

Marinette should have seen it coming.

When she invited Adrien over for the class' pool party, she knew that Chloe would tag along. It was an open-to-all pool party anyway, so there's really no reason for her to ban Chloe despite her deep hatred towards the blonde. Being the class president, she must act accordingly and not be swayed by her jealousy.

"You should have told Adrien not to invite her!" Alya hissed on her best friend's ear.

"But she's Adrien's friend!" the pig-tailed designer retorted. "I can't strip that away from him!"

"Thanks of your selflessness, Chloe is now stripping your chances away to be with Adrien!"

Alya was right.

Chloe was clinging to Adrien in every possible way that no one, not even Nino, could tear them apart. It was obvious from the outsider's point of view that the blond didn't like it, but he was a gentleman and she was his childhood friend. They have a special bond since young that was only strengthened through time.

A bond Marinette wished she has.

"What kind of party is _this_?!" the mayor's daughter screeched loudly much to everyone's irritation. "Let's go, _Adrichou_. We don't need to join the affairs of these imprudent peasants."

The pig-tailed designer tried not to lurch at her face when she scrutinized her from head to toe.

"Are those cheap-looking swimsuit a design of yours, Dupain-Cheng?" the blonde sneered. "Your parents must be broke they can't even afford to buy you a decent pair."

"Excuse me, my parents can afford _anything_ ," Marinette spat out. "I'm just a considerate daughter who doesn't want her parents to splurge on something childish."

"Are you telling me that my bikini is childish?!"

"Your words, Chloe, not mine."

Someone hooted in the background, while others made a sizzling sound effect as if something was burning. Alya even jerked her thumbs up and mouthed ' _good job_ ', and the action itself infuriated the blonde more.

"Have you seen how these filthy peasants insulted me, _Adrichou_?" she bawled theatrically at her companion. "Come on now - I bet Sabrina brought us some delicious meal, unlike their smelly, mediocre foods."

"Hey!"

The blond model cracked a smile as he followed his friend despondently.

Marinette sighed. She wasn't expecting much about him since she knew he could not go against Chloe.

From the corner of her eye, she saw a familiar sports bag being thrown out from the rooftops.

The first thought that struck in her mind was ' _Wait a minute, that's my bag!_ "

The second was ' _I left Tikki inside!_ '

It was too late; her reflex wasn't fast enough to save her bag from plunging into the waters.

There was a scream when she dived into the pool to retrieve her belongings - cellphone, towel, toiletries, a sketchbook she was thankful she hasn't used it yet, coloring pens that spilled out from its box, change of clothing, undergarments, a wallet with a few paper bills, and most importantly, her pouch that contained her kwami.

She immediately snatched it from someone's grasp, and when the person did not read her cues, she slapped its hand and screamed, " **LEAVE ME ALONE!** "

Marinette could never forget Adrien's shocked face as he released her bag and the way his eyes lost its vibrancy when she rose up from the waters and ran away.

"Marinette?" the red kwami poked her head from the opening. "Please, don't cry. We can still salvage your things, okay? I found a dryer in the building that we can use for your dampened clothes, and there's a towel in the hanger - "

"Marinette?" Alya's voice caught their attention. "I know you're in there, girl. So please, open this door."

She unlatched the bathroom locks and let her best friend inside as she poured out her crushed feelings.

"I hurt Adrien, Alya," she sniffled. "I slapped him when he was trying to help me. I didn't mean it."

"Oh girl, why are you crying over useless things?" the bespectacled brunette cooed with bemusement. "If you only stayed there for a minute, you might have witnessed how Adrien shamed Chloe in public."

"He _what_ now?"

"It was Sabrina who dumped your things, and obviously under Chloe's selfish orders," she told her. "Adrien immediately jumped into the water to help you, which freaked out Chloe. When you slapped him - of course, everyone saw it, sorry - Chloe began to badmouth you. And you know what happened next? Adrien marched towards her and just _bam_ , he snapped! The sunshine boy exploded! I didn't know he has a wide vocabulary of expletives until today. That guy could swear like a sailor."

She stared at her in disbelief. "Bu - bu - but Adrien cares for Chloe!"

"Adrien care about you more than anyone else, including Chloe. Have you not realized that he's always there to support you?"

She remembered how the blond boy patted her back when she won the class election against his childhood friend, believed in her ability to win his father's Derby hat contest despite his said childhood friend was also joining, cheered on her when she participated the UMS tournament with Max, helped her when he learned about her Chinese dilemma with Uncle Wang, brought Jagged Stone's CD and have her autographed it because she designed the jacket, defended her from Chloe's claim that she triggered the fire alarm, praised her cooking ability, and recently, scolded Chloe on her behalf.

Adrien was always, _always_ , behind her in many ways she could barely count.

"So stop wasting your tears, Marinette. Here - you can borrow my soap and towel. I have a spare shirt here from Rose, gartered shorts from Alix; bra and underwear from Juleka - they're unused, mind you, and still on their original packaging - and a tote bag from Mylene. Max is fixing your phone right now, Nathanael is drying out your coloring materials, while Nino took care of your ATM card, IDs, and paper bills. Kim and Ivan are checking the pool area in case we missed out some things. I'm sorry for your sketchbook though."

"It's okay, Alya. There's nothing important there - and besides, I can redraw my designs if they ever got destroyed." she replied casually which earned a fierce hug.

An hour later, after Alya's insistence, Marinette went out from her hiding place to meet her friends.

She didn't expect that Adrien, still in his swimming trunks, met her in the hallway.

"Marinette?"

She stepped back.

The blond model immediately stopped his tracks. "So - Sorry, I didn't mean to - I will not go there if you don't want me to. I - I just want to see you if you're okay."

She didn't say anything.

His eyes were filled with sadness, as well as frustration, and the way his body slacked from where he was standing broke her heart to pieces. "I just realized how often I defended Chloe from her actions, and convince people, including you Marinette, that the real Chloe didn't have ill intention to harm anyone. How selfish of me," he chuckled darkly. "To push such image I know since I was a kid, without considering the people around me. That time could change anyone. I was blinded by my past to see the present, to see that someone I cherished most was hurt. My egotistical attitude was to blame on this."

"Adrien..."

"I'm not here to say sorry on behalf of Chloe, or to ask you to forgive her," he continued, fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall. "What she did was uncalled for, and I understand if you resent her. I just want you to know that I do not tolerate her actions, including Sabrina, and I will do my best to avoid this incident to happen again. Here."

Her bluebell eyes traced the paper bag that was crinkled by his shivering hand.

"I had to convince Nathalie to look for an exact copy. I know this can't compensate the designs that you lost, but at least you have something in case you run out of paper. I'm sorry that I failed to save your sketchbook."

Instead of accepting it, Marinette tackled the blond and hugged him tightly. "It's okay, Adrien. You don't need to this for me. Thank you."

Strong arms wrapped around her waist as he returned the hugs with fervor. "I'm sorry, Marinette. I should have said something about her when I sensed something was wrong. I could have avoided you being hurt."

"You're wrong, Adrien. I was the one who hurt you - "

"It was appropriate, Marinette. I deserve that slap. I deserve that cold shoulder. Hell, I even deserve to be punched," he sighed as he burrowed his face on her hair. "I don't deserve you."

A small hand began to ruffle his blond locks. "Silly Adrien, you deserve anyone in the world."

 _But not your love_ , he muttered to himself as he enveloped her warmth.


	10. Day 10 - Holding Hands

"Here, take my hand," Adrien said as he reached out for Marinette. "You've been bumping into several people that your cute little button nose is starting to get a bruise."

"I-I don't have a bruise," the pig-tailed girl defended as she rubbed the sore spot.

"I assure you I'm not _handsy_ , and I'm not a type _to force someone's hand_ ," the blond wiggled his brows with a devilish smirk. "But my _hands are not full_ that's why we can _go hand in hand_. I know you're a bit clumsy _firsthand_ , so why don't you accept my _hand_ -some offer that you'll be in _good hands_?"

Marinette groaned incorrigibly then shook her head. "I swear, Agreste. If you are planning to torture me with your puns tonight, I am going to leave you in this place alone!"

"No! Don't _hand me over_ to someone else!" he cried when his companion marched away.

The two were actually looking for their friends in the masses as they went out and enjoyed the annual Techno Parade. It was Nino's first grand debut as a DJ, so Adrien did his best to get a permission from his father who hesitantly agreed when he bargained for a two-week photo shoot. It was worth the agony, especially now that he was being accompanied by the most beautiful girl in Paris.

"I can't believe your hands are so cold!" the blond reacted when he slid his hands on hers. "Did you bring any gloves?"

"I - I forgot," she told him sheepishly. "I - It's still September, so I thought I don't need one. Besides, my - my hands are naturally cold."

He hummed nonchalantly as they navigated the crowd. "Did you know that the temperamental of a person can be determined by the temperature of their hands?"

"Is that your way of saying that I'm a cold-hearted person, Adrien?"

"Of course not, Marinette. It's the other way around," he chuckled as he laced his fingers with hers. "Cold hands mean that you're a person full of warmth."

"While warm hands mean that you're a cold-hearted one," she answered, raising their clasped ones.

The blond raised his brow. "Aren't you a bit meany tonight, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng?"

"No, I'm not, M. Agreste," she replied cheekily then stuck her tongue out. "I'm only a meany to those who are spouting nonsense puns."

"Excuse me, my puns are _hands-down_ good," he retorted, which earned a narrow look. "Okay, okay - I will stop my puns before it gets _out of hand_."

Adrien winced when she tightened her grip as a revenge, and when he looked at her, he got immediately enamored by the freckles that splattered on her pinkish cheeks.

He knows that Marinette is pretty, _very pretty_ he might say, but the way her bluebell eyes glimmered that night and rosy lips that thinned with determination to find their group wasn't helpful for his weak heart.

Her angelic voice broke his reverie. "Hey, I think I saw Alya! Let's go that way!"

"Wait!" he paused, rapid heartbeats deafening his ears and _why must she tilt her head sideways! It's a crime for her to be this adorable!_ "Eh...uhm...you see..."

Having Marinette all alone by himself was quite a rare feat for Adrien. They were always surrounded by friends, and he knew that once they joined them, these special moments will eventually vanish and the two will revert back as just friends.

He wasn't ready to let her go.

Marinette's brows furrowed and _please don't give me that look, it's not good for my ill-fainted heart!_ "Are you alright, Adrien? Your face is getting redder - let's look for an open area so you can breathe some fresh air, okay?"

He nodded dumbly.

"You should have told me you are getting claustrophobic." the pig-tailed girl muttered as she ushered him away. If she wasn't preoccupied and turned in his direction, she might've witnessed how his blush spread all over his neck.

And if she did, he might have swooped her with a kiss.

"Why can't you just stop getting cuter," he blurted out of the blue then backpedaled "I mean, stop getting _faster_?"

He was glad the music was loud enough for her to hear his ramblings. "You might bump some people again and bruise your nose and I might not be able to hold myself _getting my hands dirty_ if someone _back-handed_ you."

 _Smooth Agreste. High Five!_

"I feel like I should have swoon on your _sweet_ words," Marinette deadpanned. "But I have this inkling feeling that you just said it for the sake of delivering a pun."

He smothered his embarrassment with a laugh.

 _Bless Adrien for his puns, he was able to save himself from impending death._

"Hey, why don't we wait for them at a food booth? That way we'll never get lost again," he suggested, dragging her away from the crowd. "C'mon!"

"O - okay!"

Little did she know, he already spotted their classmates huddling near the DJ booth as they gave him a whooping thumbs up sign for a job well done.

She might scold him later, or worse break his fingers, but holding hands with Marinette the entire night will be worth _du Pain_.

.

.

.

 **Bonus:**

 _"Do you have the event hand-outs?"_

 _"Can you just stop using excessive hand puns? You're acting just like Chat Noir!"_

 _"It's a great honor for me to be compared to a paw-some hand-some hero! Did you get it, Mari? Paw and Hand?"_

 _"Adrien!"_


	11. Day 11 - Slow Dance

It was a slow day for T & S Boulangerie Patisserie, so the Dupain-Chengs decided to close the bakery early. As Sabine headed upstairs to prepare for dinner and Tom to the backroom for restocking and checking the inventory, Marinette decided to handle the store cleaning.

She left Tikki upstairs for her cookie moments, and since she was all alone in an empty bakery with no onlookers outside, she decided to amuse herself for some slow dance.

Inserting her earphones on her media player, she selected an old Spanish bolero. Her hips swayed as the stringed instruments began its introduction, then twirled the mop on her hand when vocals started.

 _ **Besame, besame mucho. Como si fuera ésta noche la última vez**_

She dragged her feet on the tiled floors in time with the rhythm, then closed her eyes as she internalized the lyrics.

 _ **Besame, besame mucho. Que tengo miedo a perderte, perderte después**_

The cold air of Parisian night mixed with the scent of vanilla and honey soothed her senses. She untangled her ribbons to let her midnight hair down, bobbed her head on the sides languidly then hummed:

 _ **Besame, besame mucho. Como si fuera ésta noche la última vez**_

The Latin music was blaring loudly on her earphone she barely heard the chime of the front door opening or even took a notice of a certain presence who was enjoying the view.

 _ **Besame, besame mucho. Que tengo miedo a perderte, perderte después**_

Marinette spun like a ballerina, but her momentum was ruined when her foot got snagged with the mop. She squeezed her eyes shut and accepted her demise to meet the cold tiled floor but never came.

The girl slowly opened her bluebell eyes and met a familiar emerald one.

"A - A - Adrien?!" she shrieked, jerking herself away but the blond's strong arms held her in place.

"Whoa, Marinette! Relax, it's just me. Here, let me take that mop or you might hurt yourself more." he chuckled much to her mortification.

 _No way she can relax._

 _He just caught her dancing!_

Her media player fell off from her pocket, which ended up unplugging the ear jack from its socket and leaking the rest of the song audibly.

 _ **Quiero tenerte muy cerca, mirarme en tus ojos, verte junto a mi**_

He raised his brow. "You're listening to Trio Los Panchos?"

 ** _Piensa que tal vez mañana, yo ya estaré lejos, muy lejos de ti_**

"Ah, uh, yes. I pre - prefer their ve - version more. The - they're the Ori - original anyway," she stammered as she plucked her player on the floor and stopped the music. "We - we just closed a bit early, bu - but feel free to cho - choose whatever pastry you want to bu - buy. The - the cashier is still open."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know you were closed," he smiled weakly. "Because the door sign still says ' _Open_ '."

Marinette groaned inwardly. Of course, she forgot to flip the _foutu_ signboard.

"I think you lied to me when you told me you can't dance," Adrien's words brought her back to her current predicament.

" _Mon Dieu_ , you're not supposed to see that," she facepalmed with flustered cheeks. "How long have you been here?"

"Not too long," he told her slyly. "Just enough for me to witness you serenading the mop."

The girl squirmed. "That's so...embarrassing."

"No, it's not. In fact, I find it enchanting," he said, peeling her hands gently from her face. "Hey, dance with me?"

" _What_?!"

Adrien smirked as he took the player from her hands and pressed the Play button.

 _ **Besame, besame mucho. Como si fuera ésta noche la última vez**_

It was like Chloe's party all over again - him holding her close as he placed his hands on her hips while hers on his shoulders. Only that they were surrounded by almost-empty shelves of pastries instead of friends, over-turned tables instead of hors-d'oeuvres, an audio recording instead of a live performance, and an empty bakery instead of a pristine hotel.

 _ **Besame, besame mucho. Que tengo miedo a perderte, perderte después**_

"I haven't seen you wearing your hair down," his deep hoarse voice reverberated in her ear. "You should do it often. It's lovely."

" _Me - merci_." she stammered with a profused blush.

Two bodies swayed as the traditional strings began to play in the background. Marinette began to relax, drawing herself nearer to Adrien's warmth. This made the blond trembled with happiness.

 _ **Quiero tenerte muy cerca, mirarme en tus ojos, verte junto a mi**_

Nuzzling the crown of her hair with gusto, he whispered, "Marinette?"

"Hmm?"

 ** _Piensa que tal vez mañana, yo ya estaré lejos, muy lejos de ti_**

"Do you know the title of this song?"

Marinette tilted her head to his question and was captivated by the intensity of his green orbs. Their noses touched, their heavy breathing mingled on each other's lips they could almost taste its warmth, and their heartbeats began to thrum in a melody that only the two of them knows the tune.

 _ **Besame, besame mucho...**_

"Kiss me," she answered as if it was a secret to tell. "Kiss me a lot, Adrien."

Pulling her closer, the teens closed their eyes and -

"Oh Adrien, my boy! I'm glad you're here! We're closed right now but you are more than welcome to join us for dinner - oh, Marinette? I didn't see you there...what's the matter with your face, kids? You both looked like boiled lobsters! - oh, Sabine! Guess who's here - **OUCH**! Why did you hit me with a tray?!"

" _Báichī_!"


	12. Day 12 - Lucky Charm

**This is a sequel of Day 3**

* * *

Adrien's last match will be in fifteen minutes.

If he wins the game, he will represent M. D'Argencourt's Men's fencing circuit to the Regional. The tension wasn't new to him - he was able to wheedle his way to the finals last year, plus the fact that he was a famous celebrity with pictures plastered all over Paris - but this time it was different.

His mind was preoccupied with someone else.

"Looks like Marinette got the point," Kagami whispered in his ear which jolted him from his seat.

"Really?!" he stood up immediately. "Did she win?"

The sight of the referee's hand on Marinette's head was enough for him as answer his question.

It wasn't difficult for the blond to identify her despite the headgear and the white uniform that almost all fencers wear in the stadium. There was something on the way she gracefully walks and runs that screams _Marinette_ to him, and when she removed her helmet to reveal her tousled midnight hair and her adorable smile, he knew that he was a goner.

Marinette was like a laser pointer for his kitten-like heart that makes him want to pounce on sight.

"Adrien! Did you see - OMPPPPHHH!" the pig-tailed girl squealed when the blond suddenly scooped her up in the air then twirled giddily.

"I've seen it! You won! _Merde_ , you're qualified for the quarters!" he exclaimed with utmost happiness then paused. "And you know what that means?"

"What?"

He flashed her a toothy grin. "You've secured a place for the circuit's female team competition in the Regional!"

" _No way_!" she gasped with disbelief.

" _Yes_ way!" he laughed as he settled her on the floor, green eyes still admiring her blushing face. "You're amazing, Marinette. I can't believe you made it. You're so unpredictable."

"It was all thanks to my lucky charm. " she declared proudly then pulled a familiar red string with colorful beads from her pocket. "My Adrien Lucky Charm!"

"You - you kept it?" he stammered as her voice echoed in his ears repeatedly: _My Adrien Lucky Charm, My Adrien... My Adrien... My Adrien...My Adrien... My Adrien..._

"Of course! It always cheers me up and saves me from my adversaries! The best tool to ward off bad luck!"

"Sorry to offend you but I have the _greatest_ tool to ward off bad luck," he rolled his sleeve up to reveal his charm bracelet. "My Marinette Lucky Charm!"

She giggled, and its melodious sound wasn't helpful on his palpitating heart, "I hope your Marinette Lucky Charm will deliver you to victory."

" _Your Marinette_ , huh?" he smirked deviously as he leaned towards her personal space then whispered, "Does that mean you admit that you're _My Marinette_?"

"Adrien!" she squeaked, embarrassment written all over her face. "Stop teasing me like that! We're in public!"

True that they were in public - open area to be exact - and even though they were on the corner side of the arena, there were still by-passers that ogled on their way.

"Is our ice cream date with Andre still open?"

Marinette sputtered incoherently "Da - Da - Da - Da - Date?!"

"Yeah, a date," he emphasized the word then tilted his head as if questioning, "Why, do you have an engagement prior to this tournament?"

"Uh...no?" she answered dumbly yet Adrien still finds her expression too cute, "I thought we are going out with friends."

"What if I told you that I don't want to go out with you as a friend?"

"What if I told you that your fifteen-minute break is over," Kagami's rude interjection jerked the two from their spot. "And M. D'Argencourt has been screaming your name for the last two minutes?"

" _Stop flirting with your girlfriend there, Agreste, and bring your foutre ass here right now_!" his fencing teacher yelled.

"She's just a friend!" the blond corrected then added, "With an intention to make her my girlfriend!"

Loud whistles and hollers with ' _about damn time_ ' screams were heard from the audience, and the congratulatory remarks from these people didn't help Marinette's situation at all.

Adrien's calming voice snapped her reverie. "Marinette?"

"Ye - Ye - Ye - Yes?"

"Can I have my lucky charm?"

"Bu - bu - bu - but you have your lucky charm tied on your wrist!" she stuttered as she pointed the accessory that was now covered by his armor sleeve.

He raised his hand. "Oh, you mean this? This is _my Marinette Lucky Charm_. But this," he hovered on her head to plant a kiss on her burning cheeks. "This is _my Lucky Charm_."

" _Kono baka_! Get out of here, Adrien!" the Japanese fencer admonished then rushed towards the wobbling companion. "You broke Marinette!"

" _Guh_!"

It wasn't a surprise that Adrien was declared as the Champion in Men's fencing category.

Meanwhile, Marinette was disqualified due to her inability to function like a normal human being.


	13. Day 13 - Group Project

"Why does an elephant use his trunk as a bookmark?"

"I am not going to indulge you again with your lameness, Adrien."

"Excuse me, my puns are not lame," the blond defended with a pout, then nudged her with an elbow lightly. "C'mon Marinette, why does an elephant use his trunk as a bookmark?"

She looked at the ceiling irritably, probably to vent out her frustrations there. "Argh, you're so annoying!"

"Answer me Marinette, puh-lease?"

The pig-tailed girl's eye twitched when she saw his pitiful Kitten Eyes then sighed, "Fine, I will bite this time. Why?"

"So that," he moved his seat closer and answered, "He can always nose where he stopped _reading_."

Snickers were heard behind them much to her chagrin. "The reason why we are doing this group project in the library instead of my house is for us to concentrate doing it, not you making puns about it! And you two lovebirds - " she darted Nino and Alya an accusatory look " - are supposed to work with me, not encouraging him to spout nonsensical things!"

"Give us a breather, Girl," her best friend smothered her laugh. "Don't stress _yourshelf_ , okay?"

"Wow, you're so lucky to have Alya, bro." Adrien awed.

"Of course," Nino adjusted his glasses. "But that's another _story_ to tell."

The boys made a fist bump which earned a loud groan from Marinette.

"I'm going to appeal to Mme. Mendeliev to transfer me to a different group," she muttered while writing furiously on the paper. "This is one of the things I really hate when working with friends."

The blond moved his chair closer to her space. "I'm sorry, Marinette. Please forgive us. We didn't mean to piss you off. We'll take things seriously this time, right guys?"

"If you say so, Sunshine."

"Don't call me with that nickname, Alya," he whined then looked at his chuckling best friend. "Tell her, Nino."

"Sorry, dude. You know that I can't say no to my girlfriend."

"The faster that we finish this project," Marinette interrupted without averting her gaze on the paper. "The sooner we can go to my house for free pastries."

The three immediately scrambled on their seats and rushed towards the bookshelves for their designated topic.

"I can't believe I'm friends with these dorks," she bemused then resumed on her work.

As Adrien began to scan some book titles, he couldn't help but noticed how the orange sunset caressed Marinette's cheeks, and with her vibrant bluebell eyes and shiny jet-black hair, she was like a picture that came out from a canvas.

"Like what you see?" Alya whispered slyly in his ear.

"Yeah," he murmured, unable to tear his eyes away "She took my breath away."

"Then you should tell her."

He shook his head. "I can't. I'm not sure if Marinette likes me."

The librarian hushed for silence when Alya guffawed loudly.

" _Mon Dieu_ , I can't believe you. Hey Nino, come over here!"

The bespectacled guy emerged from her side. "What?"

"Adrien said Marinette didn't like him."

The librarian gave another warning when Nino laughed while clutching his stomach.

"Seriously, dude?"

"I'm not going to humor you two again." the blond scowled as he walked back to their table.

"You know, Alya," Nino said as he observed his friends. "Those two look good together."

"I highly agree," his girlfriend nodded. "Though I must say, they're both oblivious to each other's feelings."

"So, what's the plan?"

Alya pulled out her phone then snapped a picture of Adrien and Marinette staring at each other with hearts on their eyes. It was a damn good picture, especially the orange sky reflected by the windows as if the time had stopped for these two.

"We need back-ups," she told him as she tagged their classmates in a chat group. "Because Project Adrinette is on the roll."


	14. Day 14 - Confess

"I have a confession."

"What is it, Adrien?"

"You see," the flustered blond rubbed his neck incessantly "I don't really like cheese."

Marinette's jaw slacked then immediately shut it closed. "I thought you - "

"I can eat cheese fine," he told her. "I just don't like the smelly ones."

"Except camembert?"

"Including camembert."

"Oh," she deflated. "I guess I should keep this - "

"Oh no, Marinette! I really appreciate your gift!" he grabbed her hands that was holding the camembert wheel. "It's just that...I can't consume this right away."

"I'm not expecting you to eat this now," she chuckled then handed him the camembert wheel.

"Ah, okay. Thanks."

"If you don't like camembert, then why do you bring one with you always?"

"No - not really always," he stammered. "It's actually for so - someone else."

"For who?"

"For my cat."

" _You have a cat_?!"

"N - no! I - It's a stray cat!" he lied as cold sweat began to form on his forehead. "There's this stray cat that often visits my room...and likes to eat cheese."

"Is it a cute cat?" she asked, excitement all over her face. "Do you have a picture?"

"N - no, I don't have its picture. And it's not a really cute cat," he said then winced when a certain kwami pinched his skin.

"Are you okay, Adrien?"

"Ye - yeah. Just a dirt in my eye."

Marinette tapped her chin as if she remembered something "Are cats supposed to be lactose intolerants?"

"Most cats are, but not this cat," he answered with a smug. "He will never exchange camembert cheese for the world."

"And you're spoiling him for it."

"He whines if I don't feed him with it and will never think twice to scratch me if I did not obey his bidding," Adrien grumbled with a sigh. "He even wakes me up in the middle of the night just to demand cheese. There's this one time that..."

Marinette smiled as she listened to the blond's ramblings.

"...and chewed my shoelaces! You have no idea how many times I've lied to Nathalie to cover his damages!"

"Yet you still love your cat."

"Yet I still love my - **NO!** " he exclaimed. "I don't love that cat at all!"

"Oh, really?" she smirked. "Your eyes are twinkling whenever you talk about your cat."

"My eyes are twinkling with tears of frustration." he deadpanned.

"If you say so, Adrien."

"You got it all wrong, Marinette," he whined much on the girl's amusement. "Plagg is nothing but a piece of shit - **OUCH!** "

"Plagg?"

"Yeah," he answered as he rubbed the sore spot. "That's the name of the cat."

"What a coincidence, that's also the name of Chat Noir's kwa - " she slapped her mouth before she could utter the word.

Unfortunately, Adrien didn't miss her slip "How did you know about kwami?"

" _K - kwami_?! Di - Did I say kwami? I - I did n - not say kwami! I said kwa..." her voice trailed off. " _Wait a minute_ , how did you know about kwami?"

"Don't ask me the same question I asked you, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng," he said with crossed arms.

"I will give you my answer if you answer me first, M. Agreste." she scowled indignantly.

"I'm the one who asked you first, _My Lady_."

"And I'm the one who needs answers, _Kitty_."

"..."

"..."

It took them a couple of minutes to register _everything_.

"You kids are stupid."

"Plagg!"

"What?" the black kwami frowned at his red counterpart. "I did not do anything!"


	15. Day 15 - Heartache

The most heartbreaking realization that Adrien ever had was when _the love of his life_ happened to like the things that he hates the most.

Like Camembert, for example.

"That's because you don't have a refined taste like Mlle. Bug, kid." Plagg rebutted with a smug.

He crossed his arms petulantly "Oh yeah? Who do you think is the main reason for that?"

"Quit fighting, you two," Marinette huffed as she placed the stand-in mixer on the kitchen counter. "Or I am not going to give you some of my baked treats."

The blond immediately leaped beside her "Ooh, what are we making today, Princess?"

"We are making some cookies!" the red kwami said as she flew out from the fridge carrying a bag of chocolate chips. "And galettes!"

" _Galletes_?! Oh, I love galettes! How can I..." he immediately pinched his nose when a familiar smell assaulted his senses. "What the _foutre_ \- "

"Camembert!" the black kwami dived towards a box of cheese wheels but was caught instantly by Marinette.

"This is not only for you, Plagg," the pig-tailed girl admonished as she held him by the scruff. "But for everyone. Now be a good kitty or I might change my mind feeding you with a dozen of _Galettes au Camembert_."

" _Oui_!" the kwami punched the air victoriously then darted his Chosen a narrow look. "You better take care of her or I will curse you to death."

Adrien sighed then waved his hand nonchalantly "Yeah, yeah, go away Plagg. Go back to your cave or whatever."

Plagg raised his bulbous head with a sneer and left.

"I think both of you can manage it here. I'll just go with Plagg," Tikki flashed the blond a wink then followed her counterpart.

"I'm amazed how you handled a lazy rascal kwami like Plagg without bursting a single blood vein," Adrien commented, eyeing the flower pot where the two kwamis nested. "And you're so lucky to have Tikki. Can we just swap powers instead?"

"Shut up, Kitty," she chuckled then handed him a masher. "So...are you ready for some baking challenge?"

He accepted it with a wink "You know that ' _Challenge_ ' is my middle name."

"I thought it's _'Perfection_ '?"

"Actually, that's the middle part of my first name," he smirked deviously then looked at the hand tool with curiosity evident on his face. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"You use that to mash _these_ \- " she said, passing him two wheels of stinky Camembert. " - in this bowl."

" _What_?!"

"Beggars can't be choosers, Kitty." she deadpanned.

"Bu - but that's not what you told me the first time I came here!"

"That was a long time ago, Adrien. I didn't even know you were Chat Noir back then," she pinched his cheek lightly, turning the blond into a flustered mess. "Now that I know the person behind the mask, he gets all of the perks that go in the kitchen!"

"This is not even a perk," he grumbled silently as he tried not to gag every time he pulped the Camemberts into bits of pieces.

 _Urgh, the sacrifices he must do for the sake of love._

"I think that's fine, _Chaton_. You can snap the bowl in the mixer now." Marinette instructed as she finished scooping the cookie batter and arranging them in the tray. "Now if you'll be a sweetheart, kindly preheat the oven and set the dial to 177°C."

"I can be your sweetheart if you allow me," she rolled her eyes indignantly on his tease. "Alright-y, I'm done, my Lady. What am I going to do after this?"

"Once you hear the chime sound, you can put these trays in the oven and set the timer to ten minutes. Afterward, remove the cookie trays from the oven and let them cool on the counter for a couple of minutes."

"Do I have to turn off the oven?"

She shook her head. "No need since I will be putting the galletes after the cookies are done. These biscuits are baked at 177°C anyway."

His green eyes suddenly lit up. "Can I - "

"No."

"Why, Princess," Adrien whined childishly. "You can't make me work without you paying me!"

"You will be paid later," she grinned as she began kneading the dough. "So be a good Kitty like you always are and have some patience, okay?"

 _Urgh, the heartaches he must endure to please his Lady._

Adrien slipped the cookie trays in the oven as per instructions and remained seated on the bar stool as he observed its transformation into delightful goodies. Meanwhile, Marinette flattened the firm dough and start cutting it into circles and paw-print shapes.

"Need a helping hand, Buginette?"

"That will be great," she answered, punching another shape then placed it on the parchment-covered tray. "There's a small pastry brush there in the drawer that you can use..."

"Okay, I found it."

"Good - now I want you to brush these galettes with a beaten egg. By the way, do you know how to crack an egg?"

"I'm an _eggspert_ on that," he responded proudly much to her chagrin.

The teenagers were able to finish garnishing the entire biscuits before the oven timer sounded. Soon after Adrien removed the chocolate chip cookies, Marinette placed the trays of _Galettes au Camembert_ and set the timer for fifteen minutes.

"Mmm, I can smell the camembert in the air!" Plagg hovered above the pig-tailed girl's head then nuzzled her cheeks. "I bet those galletes will be as cheesy as my Chosen, Mlle. Bug."

"Such flattery, M. Plagg. _Merci beaucoup_ ," she snorted indignantly then glanced at the blond boy who was muttering curses, probably scheming a murder, on his kwami. "We'll see about that."

The most heartbreaking realization that Adrien ever had was when _the love of his life_ happened to like the things that he hates the most...and will do everything to prove him wrong.

 _Urgh, the cons of being stupidly in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng._


	16. Day 16 - Surprise

Adrien was planning to surprise his Lady a sixteen-tower Strawberry Sponge Cake with sixteen candles on her sixteenth birthday.

He was glad that Tom and Sabine were more than willing to teach him secretly on how to bake, even enlisted themselves to help him decorate but he politely refused because the cake was his personal gift to his Princess and them helping him would defeat its purpose. They would still make a birthday cake for their daughter; after all, Marinette deserves all the sweets in the world; but they might mellow it a bit so that it will not clash on his creation.

He tried to imagine his Princess' reaction to the surprise party that will be arranged by their classmates in the park, just like what they did on her fourteenth birthday, and the watery smiles once he brought her the first birthday cake he ever made specifically for her.

Unfortunately, his bad luck struck him to the rear.

"You have an afternoon photo shoot with Vincent today," Nathalie told him as she read his updated schedule. "And a dinner with our new investors in Le Grand Paris."

"You know that I can't go, Nathalie. I informed _Père_ a month ago that I'll be attending Marinette's birthday - "

"It's your father who instructed me personally to alter your schedule."

Adrien closed his eyes and mustered all of his strength not to punch the walls. "I already promised everyone that I'll be there on - "

"You can attend Mlle. Dupain-Cheng's birthday party after the dinner."

"That can't be!" the blond revolted. "I'm the one who's going to bring the cake!"

"We can have someone deliver the cake in her home - "

"You don't get it, Nathalie. You really don't get it," he shook his head tediously then sighed "I'm supposed to bake her a cake today as a gift and deliver it to her party personally."

"Oh." was her reply.

Adrien gave her a pleading look "I don't want to miss Marinette's birthday for the world. Please, Nathalie, help me."

The secretary took a deep breath "Very well then. I will reschedule your photo shoot with Vincent at a later date." the boy was about to scream for joy until she added, "But the dinner will stay."

 _Well, he can still manage that_.

Adrien spent his entire afternoon in the mansion's kitchen mixing several batters of strawberry and loading them in round cake pans. He also sent Nino a text message that the cake will be 'late' without disclosing the changes that happened in his schedule. And as he waited for the sponges to cool down, he began to make his vanilla buttercream based on Marinette's preferred taste and the strawberry ganache he knew she loved the most.

Before he left for Gabriel's investors dinner, he made sure that his cake layers were chilled in the fridge so that he could easily assemble the tower once he arrived.

He didn't understand why his cake tower collapsed.

"What did I do?" the blond panicked as he tried to salvage the remains. He was hundred-percent sure that the recipe was correct and he followed the instructions to the tee. So why did his cake fail?

Nathalie's head popped out from the doorway. "Adrien, are you ready to leave for Mlle. Dupain-Cheng's birthday party?"

"N - not yet!" he answered with a squeak. "I'm still not done with the cake!"

Plagg flew out from his hiding place few moments after the bespectacled secretary left "You know, kid. You should have accepted that woman's offer to buy Princess a cake instead."

Adrien lashed his head towards his kwami with an angry look "I can't do that, Plagg! You know that I can't...I can't...I...I..."

 _I will never make it to the party_.

He wasn't sure if he still has leftover ingredients enough to recreate the cake, and if he does, he might finish decorating it the next day.

No way he would give his Lady a post-birthday cake.

"Kid.."

Plagg stared at his Chosen helplessly as he slammed his fists on the counter and slid his body wearily to the floor.

"Princess will still like your cake no matter what." the kwami murmured then nuzzled his blond head to ease his frustrations.

"I know. Marinette is too sweet for her own good," he chuckled darkly. "But I'm afraid what she might do if someone insults her birthday cake."

"You should have baked her a smaller version instead."

He shook his head "I want nothing but perfect for her birthday."

"You're such a sap, you know that right?"

Adrien fished his phone and shoot Nino an apology text, then turned the device off immediately knowing that it will be bombarded with calls and messages from Marinette and their friends.

.

.

.

" _Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you_." Adrien sang despondently as he stared at the collapsed birthday cake that he carted in his room. " _Happy birthday, sweet Marinette. Happy birthday to you._ "

"That's the saddest Happy Birthday Song that I've ever heard."

The blond turned his head towards his visitor " _Marinette_?! What are you doing here?"

Dropping her transformation, Marinette approached him with a smile "I'm here to fetch my best friend."

"Best friend is not available. Try again the next day."

"Don't be silly, Kitty," she snorted then noticed the dessert pile. " _Merde_ , is that..."

"My surprise gift for you," he muttered, trying not to look at her bluebell eyes. "Which unsurprisingly failed. It was supposed to be an Eiffel tower; now it looks like a Leaning Tower of Pisa."

She didn't say anything, and the silence irked him tremendously.

The pig-tailed girl was just walking around his pitiful sixteen-layered dessert he barely considered as a Strawberry Cake with hands on her mouth. Only when he raised his head he finally noticed the tears that welled in her eyes.

"Are you crying because it's ugly?" he asked.

"No," she answered, wiping the happy tears with her long sleeves. "I'm crying because it's lovely."

Adrien hastily wrapped his arms around her body and whispered "Happy Sweet Sixteen, my Lady."

She returned the gesture. " _Merci beaucoup, mon Minou_."

.

.

.

 **Bonus:**

 _"Oh my gosh, this is the best raspberry shortcake that I've ever tasted!"_

 _"Erm, this is a sponge cake, my Lady. In strawberry flavor."_


	17. Day 17 - Bump Into Each Other

**Rated T due to tampons XD**

* * *

Marinette was busy fiddling with the zipper of her coat when she collided with somebody.

" _Desolè_ , I didn't see you - "

"Marinette?"

She flinched upon hearing her name, and when she looked up, she saw a pair of familiar green hues. "Adrien? What are you doing here?"

"How rude of you, Princess, for questioning me like that." Adrien pouted indignantly with a hand on his chest. "Yet here I am praying that you will fall for me."

"And I did. _Literally_ ," she chuckled, steadying her feet on the ground. "So...how's my Kitty today?"

"Still paw-some as usual," she rolled her eyes on his ridiculous pun. "Actually, we - "

"We are going to shop for some Camemberts!" Plagg emerged between them with a triumph. "Hey kid, can I stay with Tikki instead?"

"You can't, Plagg." his Chosen admonished. "We're going to the grocers while Mari - "

"Perfect timing then," the pig-tailed girl interjected as she hooked her arm around his. "Tikki and I are also going to the grocers too."

The blond raised a brow "Really?"

" _Oui_!"

"Can I go inside your pouch now?" the black kwami whined much on Adrien's embarrassment.

Marinette giggled then opened her pouch, revealing a sleeping kwami, "Go ahead, Plagg. Be a good kitty, okay?"

"Do I have to answer that?" he flashed her a cocky grin then tackled his red counterpart. "Tikki!"

Tikki shrieked at the rude awakening "What the _foutre_ \- Plagg! Get off of me, you..."

Instead of leaving, he buried himself further on the makeshift blanket and purred contentedly "Snuggle, snuggle~ Snuggle, snuggle~"

"Apologies for my kwami's rudeness, my Lady," Adrien sighed ruefully as the girl snapped her pouch shut and resumed their walk. "Plagg can be overbearing sometimes - uh, that's wrong. He's overbearing _always_."

"It's fine, _mon Minou_." she winked at him. "I'm too used to handle overbearing cats."

He gasped incredulously "Hey, I am not overbearing!"

"Yes you are, Kitty." the pig-tailed head girl bopped his nose, transforming the blond into a ripened tomato. "My _very_ overbearing Kitty."

The teens _were_ having fun in their conversation as they entered the supermarket. They decided to use a big cart instead of having a separate basket so that they can load their items together and split the bill on the counter.

"What are you buying, my Lady?" Adrien asked as he stared at her checklist.

"Uhm, let's see...some tissues, dishwashing liquid, fabric softener, liquid detergent, bleach, toothpaste, shampoo, conditioner, erm...just basic household necessities," she answered, skipping the word ' _tampons_ '.

"Oh, it's not that many. I can help you in finding those items."

"Su - Sure! Tha - That would be great," she stammered nervously. "I - I'll just bring the cart with me."

"If you say so," he shrugged his shoulders casually then left.

Taking a deep breath, Marinette immediately went to the _hygiène féminine_ department. She made sure that the tampons and pantyliners were placed at the bottom and buried by several bundles of paper towels.

It didn't take them a while to gather all of the things that they needed. Since Adrien was only buying Camemberts, Marinette suggested that he should go to the check-out counter first. He complied, which made her sigh with relief...until she got her turn and the first item that the cashier punched were tampons.

Cold sweat began to break out from her skin when Adrien eyed the tampons with sheer curiosity and blushed with full force when he tried to read the labels on the packaging of pantyliners.

Sadly, the cashier didn't notice, or maybe tried not to notice her dilemma.

"These are your Lady's emergency needs, young man," she told him with a knowing glint in her eyes. "And it's a _bloody_ disaster if she runs out of it. So make sure that you're familiar with the brand and its size in the event she requires your help, okay?"

"Don't worry, Madam. I already committed everything in my memory," he answered proudly much to her mortification.

Marinette was rendered speechless when she bumped to Adrien the next day and told her that he bought several bundles of sanitary towels and tampons online and stored them in his school locker in case his Princess needs it.


	18. Day 18 - Umbrella

It was a sunny afternoon in Pep's and Monsieur Millet was beaming with delight when his door chime sounded, hinting him that another client was in dire need of his magical assistance.

" _Bonjour_ , Mademoiselle. How can I help you today?"

She was a beautiful petite lady with a smooth midnight hair, and on her hand was a single black umbrella.

"I - I was wondering if you can repair this for me?" she said meekly as she handed him the item. "I - It won't open anymore."

Monsieur Millet adjusted his glasses as he inspected it. "This is a good quality umbrella, and pretty much easy to repair."

Her bluebell eyes lit up "Really?"

"You see here?" the old man turned the umbrella to the handle when the lady moved closer. "This is the release button which controls the bottom spring and top spring simultaneously. Now this round part here," he pointed the white cap around the shaft "Is what we call the runner. The runner is the one that supports the stretcher, or braces if you use into layman's term, to push the ribs out and make your umbrella to open. If we twist this runner a little bit then push it all the way up..."

"It opens!" she exclaimed with glee. "How did you do it, Monsieur?"

"By magic," he winked as she giggled. "Joking aside, this shop has been here since the sixties so my eyes are very much trained to see the runner problem."

"The runner? Not the latch or the spring?"

He smiled as he opened the umbrella again. "The latch is fine since it can hold the runner and its braces. But if you shake it gently...or let's see, I'm going to pass this umbrella to you."

She took it then shrieked when it suddenly shut closed. Good thing her reflex was good that she was able to avert her head before the umbrella could slam her face.

"The runner is not fitting properly to the top spring, so a simple movement on the handle can trigger your umbrella to collapse on your head," Monsieur Millet explained as he took the umbrella from her dainty hands.

The lady blinked her eyes with disbelief then murmured "So that must be the reason why it closed on my head back then."

"There are three possible reasons why people go here to fix their umbrellas - it's less expensive to have it be repaired than buying a new one, it's a great help in the environment," the old man said as he pulled out his hand tools in the drawer. "Or it has a sentimental value."

"That black umbrella was given by someone dear to me back in collège," the lady bemused as she reminisced a blond-haired boy under the rain. "I caught him with a gum stuck on my chair so I jumped to a conclusion that he was a spoiled rich bully like his friend. I didn't know that he was only trying to remove it until he told me after class. That it was his first time to be in a public school and he has no idea how to blend in a new environment."

"And you were struck by a thunder."

She nodded shyly.

" _Le coup de foudre_ ," the man sighed dreamily while fiddling the umbrella with his wrinkled hands. "Did you forgive him?"

"There's nothing to forgive there since he wasn't the one at fault but yeah, I lost all of my resentments to him that day. Only that he rendered me speechless the next day," she pouted indignantly when the old man laughed. "It wasn't funny, Monsieur! I can barely speak a sentence without jumbling the words...or speak phrases without any stutters!"

"But he still finds you cute," his flattery didn't help her deep red blush. "So, did you tell him about your feelings?"

She shook her head glumly "As someone whom he sees as just a friend, I don't want to ruin our perfect relationship."

"There's no such thing as perfect in an unrequited relationship, Mademoiselle," he bemused as he handed her the umbrella. "Check it if there are some problems."

There was a loud ' _thwip_ ' when she pushed the release button, and as she twirls the umbrella on her hands she asked: "Is it okay for you to open an umbrella inside your shop?"

"I've been opening umbrellas in this shop for more than fifty years, Mademoiselle, yet business is still good." he said as he prepared for her receipt, "Erm, may I have your name please?"

"Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"You have a beautiful name, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng. Here you go," he tore the invoice slip as she handed him a paper bill. "Hope you have a lovely day ahead."

"Likewise, Monsieur." Marinette bid her farewell and left the shop. She was about to leave Passage de l'Ancre Royal when a trickle of rain dropped in her head.

"You're so lucky you have Adrien's umbrella," Tikki commented as her Chosen opened the black umbrella. "Or we might arrive there wet."

"Yeah," the raven-haired girl agreed. "Or I might text Adrien that we'll be late."

"Poor guy, being ditched by his date."

"Tikki!" Marinette shrieked with a profused blush. "You know that it's just a friendly eat-out thing!"

"In a cafe with a romantic setting?"

She groaned, "C'mon Tikki, you know the truth."

"That he loves you and you love him?"

"That the love that he felt for me is not the same as the love that I've felt for him."

"I don't know, Marinette," the kwami shrugged nonchalantly. "All I know is the Nile ain't the only river in Egypt."

"Tikki!"

"Marinette?"

Marinette stopped her tracks, and when she turned around she saw Adrien taking a shelter in an awning of a flower shop.

"Adrien?" she immediately noticed his abashed face as she approached him. "What are you doing here?"

"Erm, you see Princess," Plagg popped out on his shirt pocket with a smug face. "He wants to - HMMMMPH"

"Ahahhaha, you know Plagg, he spouts nonsense sometimes. Well, _most_ of the times," the blond chuckled nervously as he covered the black kwami's mouth much to his chagrin. "S - So what brings you here, my Lady?"

"I just dropped by to Pep's to fix your umbrella," she said as she motioned the black umbrella to his way. "There's a problem on its runner that's why it won't open properly."

"Oh."

"Why don't we go to the cafe together instead? I believe your umbrella can fit us here," she suggested.

Adrien was about to hop in when he remembered something, "Oh, wait - I have something for you."

"What is..."

Marinette gawked incredulously and lost her ability to speak when he handed her a bouquet of red roses. "Wha - How - A - This - Uh - Eh - Erm - When - Oh - Who - Ah..."

Her bluebell eyes were wandering from the fresh scented flowers to Adrien's rosy cheeks, then leaped from a giggling Tikki to a grumpy Plagg.

 _What is going on in here?_

"I'm supposed to give these to you once we got in the cafe," the blond explained as he rubbed his nape out of embarrassment. "Not while we are out in the rain."

Confusion was all over her face when he wrapped his hand around hers that held the umbrella, and his other hand tucked her stray hair behind her ear. The pitter-patter sound of the raindrops that fell on the umbrella was muffled by the rhythm of her heartbeat that was hammering in her chest, and the way his emerald eyes bore on hers weakened her knees as if he was telling her...telling her that...

 _I am head over heels in love with you._

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are in red, Marinette?"

* * *

 **This drabble was inspired from The Great Big Story documentary about Pep's Umbrella Repair shop (yep, the shop is real as well as Monsieur Millet)**

 **Also, it's a French superstition that opening an umbrella indoors will bring you bad luck**


	19. Day 19 - Partners

"So we're partners _again_ ," Adrien smirked as he adjusted his cap. "Isn't this a so-called fate?"

"Professionally speaking, we're called a battery," Marinette answered, securing the gloves in her hand.

"Yeah, but we're not professional baseball players so basically, a catcher and a pitcher are called partners in my own vocabulary. One who can't work without the other one. Right, my Lady?"

She pushed his nose when he hovered near her face "Whatever you say so, Kitty."

"You know," the blond scratched the side of his cheek as he looked at the surroundings. "I'm expecting my weekend to be filled with pastries, Chinese dumplings and several rounds of UMS 3. Not _this_."

"You're partly to blame, you know."

He chuckled "About that..."

Adrien was supposed to say no when Alix approached them one Friday afternoon for a baseball showdown with another class. Even Marinette explained to her that they have something important to be done over the weekend...

Namely, binge-eating some fresh baked goods while having an anime marathon.

Of course, Marinette didn't say that. The last time she told someone about it, she was accused that they were only doing _Netflix and Chill_. She was mortified when she searched the meaning of it on the internet.

"How about if I'm going to give you two free passes on All You Can Eat buffet in Nolita?" their pink-haired classmate said as she flaunted the tickets on their faces.

No one could say no to free food.

"Alix said that we'll be playing only two out of nine innings if we can make the opposite team get zero," Adrien said, slipping the protective gear on his body. "Which means that our tandem is crucial to winning the game."

"Alya said that two of the players are Junior League members."

"Who cares? We have a feisty superheroine Ladybug and her yoyo skills on our side."

"Not to mention a multi-skilled Chat Noir who can hit a Lucky Charm easily with his baton," she nudged him by her shoulder as he winked. "Have you had any experiences with baseball?"

The blond shrugged "If you're going to include my top marks in Wii then yes, I have experiences in baseball. How about you, Princess?"

"It's been a while since I last played catch ball with Papa, but if we're talking about curve balls, I can showcase my skills in catching Pokemon."

The teens sighed exasperatedly as they observed the other team huddling together while theirs - Kim, Alix, Ivan, Nathanael, Max, Nino, and Alya - were minding their own businesses.

"We're hopeless." Adrien groaned. "No way we can win this game."

"If we can't win it, we have to make sure of our free food tickets."

He eyed his companion warily "What's the plan, my Lady?"

Marinette stepped in the pitcher's mound and called her classmate's attention "Hey guys! Listen up - I have a plan."

The plan was pretty generic - hit the ball if you're the batter or catch it if you're the catcher. They also changed the arrangement, making the best batters fill in the first and last line so that those with weaker swings stayed in the middle.

As for the pitcher and the catcher...

"Let's say we are going to reveal the surprise during the game," Adrien told them then gave the pig-tailed girl a wink much to her embarrassment.

It was a great shock to everyone - including Nino and Alya who had their jaws dropped to the ground - at Marinette's fastballs.

"Strike three! Batter out!" the referee announced as the opposite team's fifth batter walked away despondently.

" _Are you sure she's not a pro_?" one of the spectators asked.

" _I've heard that she's an aspiring fashion designer_."

" _Since when did sewing gives you a better arm reflex_?"

" _That must be a beginner's luck_."

" _You call a five - okay, it's six just now - consecutive strikeout a beginner's luck? I call it precision_."

" _Man, that curveball is deadly. Are you sure she's not a pro_?"

" _Maybe the catcher is the pro? No sane person would dare to catch a hella smokin' balls_."

" _I've heard that the catcher is a model_."

" _No way_!"

The surprise didn't end there. When Adrien was assigned to do the first bat, he immediately hit the fastball with ease and flung it away from the field.

"Home run!" Nino screamed. "Home run! Home run!"

All of their classmates chanted the words as the blond _moonwalked_ from the first to fourth base.

Marinette didn't hit the ball like Adrien's - after all, she was a yoyo and not a staff user - but passable enough to run on bases and earn a point.

After the second innings, Marinette called it quits.

"Bu - But we are almost - "

"You told us that we only need to play two innings and make the opposite team earn a zero. Look at the scoreboard."

"A promise is a promise, Alix," Adrien added. "We uphold your agreement. Now we want you to uphold yours."

"You should have told them nine innings instead of two," Kim hissed at the pink-haired's ear.

"I didn't know they were good!" she retorted.

"Rose and Juleka can be a good battery," Marinette consoled. "Besides, we're supposed to be their reliever until they arrived, right?"

"Marinette's right, Alix," Rose smiled as she adjusted the glove on her hand. "Thanks for saving us, Marinette, Adrien. We have an appointment prior to this that's why we can't be here at the exact time."

"It's okay, Rose. We really enjoyed playing the game." the pig-tailed girl responded.

Alix pulled the tickets from her pocket then slapped it on their hands, "Here you go. Enjoy your date!"

"And don't forget to take some pictures." Juleka added.

Marinette and Adrien's face turned from ash white to deep red. It took them a few sputters of denial and eye rolls from their friends to ease their awkwardness and leave the park.

"I'm starving, my Lady." the blond sighed, rubbing his stomach with his hand. "I think I can finish a whole barbecue back ribs in one sitting."

"I'm not sure if Nolita has barbecue back ribs since their specialty is Italian cuisine," his companion answered while reading the information on the ticket.

"I don't mind pizza and some pasta, to be honest."

"Do you think they will win the game?" she asked, referring to their classmates.

"I believe so. Kim and Alix are good batters, same with Alya, Nino, and Ivan," he answered then turned to another corner. "I haven't seen Rose and Juleka's play, but if Alix put them as a battery then that means they have a good chemistry - just like us, my Lady."

She giggled "If you say so, Kitty."

"Let's do this sometime."

"The what, playing baseball?"

"No," he shook his head with a blush all the way to his neck. "The date. Not this I-got-free-passes date but I-plan-it-all date. That is, if you like."

"I'd like that, the date I mean. We can go out sometime," she muttered with scarlet cheeks, then raised her fist shyly, " _Bien joue_?"

Adrien's eyes shone, flashing his brightest smile enough to light up the entire Paris. He raised his fist for a fist bump " _Bien joue_."


	20. Day 20 - Scarf

**Sorry for the delay. I'm sick rn :'(**

* * *

"Hey Princess, do you still have some sewing commissions this weekend?" Adrien asked after their class ended.

"No, I don't have one yet, Kitty. Why?"

"I would like you to fix something for me," the blond said as he scratched his neck incessantly. "I...somehow damaged an important item that was given to me as a gift."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Did you bring it with you?"

" _Oui_ ," he answered then rummaged something in his bag. "I'm not sure if it was Plagg's fault or what but the threads are starting to get loose."

Marinette felt like someone punched an air out of her gut when he presented her a blue scarf.

The exact scarf that she gave to him on his birthday.

"It's my most favorite scarf since it's blue and so comfy during winter," he told her. "Did you know that my father gave this to me on my birthday?"

"Y - Yeah! I - I heard you when you told Nino about it!" she sputtered as she averted her gaze from his green, observant eyes. "Y - You were so happy about it!"

"I see."

There was something odd on his tone but she brushed it off casually. She pried the blue scarf from his hands to check the seams.

"You might have snagged it by accident. Probably a zipper or some sharp item when you put it in the laundry."

"Is it repairable?"

"Of course," she told her with a wry smile. "O - Once I found the exact shade and quality of the yarn used here, I - I can finish this in just a day."

"Oh, thank you, my Lady. You're awesome as always."

.

.

.

"I'm horrible, Tikki," Marinette bemoaned as she slammed her head repeatedly on her study desk. She has been doing that for almost an hour after she finished dinner.

"You should have told him the truth, Marinette," the red kwami replied while cradling her second cookie. "I don't think Adrien will be mad at you for keeping it as a secret."

"But I don't want to crush his happiness for the sake of truth!"

"How about your happiness?"

Marinette was not able to provide an answer. Instead, she pulled out the blue yarn she had used to create the scarf and began to mend the loose strings on the article in silence.

"His happiness is my happiness, Tikki." she finally said as her hands busied itself knitting. "I don't mind being just his friend forever. I know it hurts, but seeing his genuine smile is worth the pain. You don't need to worry about me..."

She held back a scream when familiar green eyes were staring at her on the glass window. He waved his gloved hand excitedly then pointed her skylight door, gesturing her that it was locked.

" _Cha - Adrien_?! What are you doing _here_?!" the girl hissed as she slammed the door open. "You startled me, you stupid cat!"

"Forgive me, my Princess, but I came bearing some gifts," he released his transformation then handed her a bag of potato chips and popcorn. "Since it's Friday night with no homework or upcoming tests next week, not to mention that you don't have commissions to be done this weekend, I was wondering if we can have some anime marathon tonight?"

She darted him a beady glare "If this is another Shippuuden or Ouran High School shit again, I swear I'm going to kick your ass out of my balcony."

The blond gasped incredulously with a hand clutching his chest "How rude, my Lady! Naruto is an all-time favorite hero and Tamaki is a legendary gentleman!" before she could sass back, he passed her a DVD case. "What I have here is a fashion-themed anime. Have you heard about Paradise Kiss?"

She scrunched her nose cutely, which told him that she didn't know it yet curious to know the story.

"Alright, I will let you in because you have some food." she sighed exasperatedly. "Make sure you clean your paws first before you jump on my duvet."

"Absolutely!"

Adrien was barefooted, wearing a loose drawstring pajama pants and a white cotton shirt. Ever since their reveal, he would often drop by at night wearing his most comfortable clothes like sleepwear or onesie jammies. Sometimes he would spend the entire evening there and sleep on her chaise lounge then wake up and leave before Nathalie noticed his absence.

It was a common routine for them, and Marinette didn't want to change it for a bit.

"What's this, Princess?" Adrien picked the blue yarn that was attached to his scarf. "How come you have the yarn already?"

"Ah, uh...I didn't know I have that yarn lying around." she lied, grabbing the yarn and the article away from his privy hands.

"With the same shade and quality?"

"Ye-Yeah! Ca - Can't you believe it?" she winced at her squeaky voice. "N - Now let me tidy up my things so that we can watch that Paradise Kiss - "

"You don't need to lie to me, Marinette."

The raven-haired girl paused then forced herself to look at his emerald hues with guilt " Wh - What?"

"I already know the truth about the scarf, my Lady," the blond reached out for her as they sat on the chaise lounge. "I might be a dunce, but I pay attention to details. Remember what you said during the bowler hat competition? You said that you always sign your creations."

She gulped audibly when he flipped the edge of the scarf and traced the subtle linings by his finger, "I might have missed it if I wear this on rare occasions."

"I'm sorry, Kitty," Marinette groaned, covering her face with her hands. "I didn't mean to hide the truth from you. It's just that...I don't want to spoil your happiness."

"But I feel like a fool for being happy with something that is not real."

"I know but..." she dropped her hands on her lap and chewed her bottom lip "We weren't that close that time, Adrien. Besides, you already announced it to everyone that your father gave you this scarf. What do you think you will do if I told you the truth back then?"

"I will thank you for the wonderful gift that you have given to me."

She shook her head "You might, but you will never treat this scarf the same way as you always did before you know the truth."

There were a few beats of silence before he uttered "I'm such a terrible person."

"Huh?"

"I'm terrible, Marinette. I'm a horrible and very inconsiderate friend." he raked his blond locks out of frustration. "Never once had I ever treasured your gifts - like the Santa hat for example; I gave it to Santa without any second thoughts. The lucky charm that I'm so proud of? I almost lost it on the subway. And now the scarf that I claimed to love..."

One of her hands wrapped around his clenched fists while the other caressed his cheek "Hey, look at me _Chaton_. Look at me, please."

Marinette couldn't help but chuckled when Adrien turned his head with puckered lips. "You did nothing wrong, Kitty. You made a good call when you gave your hat to Santa Claus, and it wasn't your fault that the lucky charm fell on your pocket - and you never lost it since I found it on Gorizilla. About the scarf...well, that's inevitable."

"You mean I'm careless."

"This is the first scarf that I've ever made," she said as she took the material from his lap. "So it's not as sturdy as my recent knitted creations. I'm glad that you allowed me to fix this because I can correct those knitting mistakes that I've made and at the same time, I can make this bigger enough to accommodate your new measurement. If you want, I can add some trinkets like pawprints or ladybugs."

"What can I do to repay your kindness?" he asked with sincerity.

"These material gifts are nothing compared to the countless times that you saved me." she smiled. "I want nothing in this world but your happiness, Adrien."

He pulled her closer "I'm happy as long as you're happy, Marinette."

.

.

.

 **Bonus:**

 _"Hey, Princess, can you also add 'I'm fur-eezing!' line on my scarf?"_

 _"No."_


	21. Day 21 - Tendencies

**I wrote this (out of boredom) while I'm in the ER with IV hooked on my left hand and on my right was an oxygen tank. I did not post this immediately because there was no signal in the hospital and I was dead-beat when I arrived home.**

 **I'm still under recovery and on work leave for a few days :)**

* * *

Marinette was glad that Adrien volunteered himself to help her pack her things needed to her new apartment. She was expecting that this would speed up the work.

How wrong she was.

"Adrien!" she called his name for the fifth time. "Get out of that box right now!"

The blond poked his head out of the box with green eyes glowering on its rim "No!"

"Adrien _yes_!"

"Adrien _no_!"

"If that's the case," she pulled out a water spray bottle from her drawer. "I have no choice but to use this against you!"

When he saw the offending object, Adrien immediately crouched in all fours and _hissed_.

Marinette's jaw slacked. Instinct or not, he has no right to hiss at her like that!

To begin with, that box was hers and he has no right to own it!

The raven-haired girl was about to press the trigger when she realized that cardboard boxes are not waterproofed, and if she destroyed it, there might be a possibility that Adrien would run amok and - God forbid - scratch her in defense. Worse, he might raid one her boxes and use it as his second home base.

She was running on a schedule and has no time to get out and look for spare boxes. Putting the spray bottle back in the drawer, she decided to focus on her other task first and deal with her mundane problem later. If worse comes to worst, she might call her transformation and flung the stupid cat off to the Seine.

Adrien grinned when she heard her departing footsteps. The Princess has been defeated!

Ten points for Adrien Agreste!

 _But seriously_ , the blond pondered, _why can't she understand the beauty of cardboard boxes_?

Even Plagg, who was curling on his side, agrees with him. He was wondering if Marinette ever experienced sleeping inside a box and if she hasn't, then she really missed half of her life. Living inside a box would be a wholesome experience! An eye-opener! A lifetime opportunity!

He began to brainstorm some ideas on how to persuade his Lady to love his boxes. He might build her a castle like a Princess she is out of cardboard boxes, then they will live there happily ever after with their three kids, a cat, and their kwamis.

But first, he must ask her to become his girlfriend.

That is if she accepts him to be her boyfriend.

Marinette couldn't help but smiled when she heard Adrien's loud purrs from the box. Despite his irritating cat-itude, she still finds his feline traits adorable. And as far as purrs were concerned, he often does that when he was happy or when he was comfortable with his environment. She even triggerred his purrs inside or outside the mask everytime she hugs him or rakes the scalp of his head.

A few hours later, she called his name again.

"If you don't leave that box right now," she taunted deviously "There will be no cheese choquettes for you."

" _Cheese_?!"

" _Choquettes_?!"

Plagg immediately zipped out from the box and flew towards the plate of golden treats. The black kwami moaned in delight as he took a crunchy bite "This is heaven, Mlle. Bug!"

Adrien, on the other hand, drooled on the sight.

"Are you going to let your kwami devour these freshly baked pastries?" Marinette cocked her hips as she presented another plate of treasures behind her back "Or are you going to surrender that box and eat this other choquettes all by yourself?"

Without any second thoughts, the blond leaped out from the box to grab his warm golden prize.

Well, the way to the man's heart is really through his stomach.

Ten points for Adrien Agreste.

Twenty points for Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

* * *

 **Cheese choquettes are actually called Gougeres XD**


	22. Day 22 - Fashion

"Are you really a professional model and a son of a world-renowned fashion designer Gabriel Agreste?" Marinette cocked her hips on their bedroom's doorway with crossed arms. "Because you looked like you're not."

"Princess, help me," Adrien whined as he struggled on his tie.

She shook her head in amusement as she walked towards him "Your handsomeness is not enough to compensate your ugly get-up, Kitty."

"On my defense, I grew up with a nanny and a manager who had all of my items of clothing prepared for the week. Also, the assigned designer was the one who would choose what I should wear during the photo shoots, not me."

"But that doesn't mean you did not pick up on anything about mixing and matching clothes." she bopped his nose when he pouted cutely. "Let me remind you that you were born and raised in a fashion world, _mon Chaton_. You should have learned a lot."

"But fashion is not my passion," the blond whimpered childishly. "Besides, I don't have an ounce of talent in the creatives department. You got to help me, Mari-baby. Please."

"Since you asked nicely," Marinette smirked as she opened their tall cabinet. "I guess I have no choice but to help you, Kitty."

Said Kitty wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's torso and planted a sweet kiss on her cheek. "My Lady to the rescue!"

The raven-haired girl giggled then swatted his arm lightly so she could pull out some garments in the hanger "This is for your final interview, right?"

" _Oui_. M. Damocles and some board of directors will be there. Oh, and Mme. Mendeliev too."

"I can't believe she filed for an early retirement. After all the troubles she had experienced with our batch, she really deserves that lifetime vacation in the Caribbean." her comments earned her a snort. "Okay, here it goes - cream-colored trousers, leathered belt, dark turquoise blazer and a muted blue collared shirt."

Adrien eyed the articles of clothing that were placed neatly on the bed "Erm, does this mean I have to change everything?"

" _Minou_ , while I do understand that black brings out the green in your eyes, your tailored suit is not suitable in a school setting."

"Hah, you punned!"

"Shut up, Kitty," she scowled indignantly then put her hands on her waist. "Anyway, you don't have to look like an Adrien Agreste who has to take over a multi-billion fashion empire but an Adrien Agreste who wants to become a full-time Collège teacher."

"Right," he drawled.

"You have to dress not only to impress," Marinette went on "But also to show them a statement that you're someone who will bring sunshine to the bleak lives of teenage students, not someone who will bring terror to their already-depressing school lives."

Adrien laughed at that.

"While I love your shiny black shoes, I'd rather have you wear this pair," the girl crouched down and pulled a pair of brown leathered shoes "And don't forget to lose your tie."

"Lose my tie?"

She grinned cheekily "While it's quite a popular trend, losing a tie means that you're committed to your work without coming across too square."

"Ooh, I like that," he pulled her closer to peck a kiss on her lips "Thank you for your fantastic advice, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng."

"Anytime, M. Agreste. Let me finish preparing our breakfast, okay?"

He nodded then began to change his garments. Afterward, he headed out to the kitchen and saw his girlfriend pouring a brewed coffee on his mug.

"How do I look?" he asked, raising both his arms stretched laterally.

"Perfect," she winked with an A-ok hand gesture. "Now sit down here so I can fix your hair."

"Are you going to do a French braid?"

She snorted "It's a surprise."

It didn't take her that long to straighten his roguish blond locks and revert his hairstyle back when they were in troisième.

"Don't you have a fitting appointment for your upcoming runway today, Buginette?"

"I was told to report at one," she answered as she placed the comb and hairstyling products on the kitchen counter. "So I still have some spare time to make a breakfast and to send you off."

The blond clutched a hand to his chest theatrically "Princess, you sacrificed your beauty sleep just to see me at my worst?"

"You mean _your best_ ," she corrected.

Adrien observed from the rim of his steaming mug how she folded her exposed long legs as she casually sat on the opposite seat "For a fashion designer, you really like to wear skimpy shorts and my old black shirt, huh?"

Marinette raised a brow "Do I always need to dress to impress you?"

"Well," he sipped his coffee then flashed her a saucy grin "I'm already impressed even if you are undressed."

"I have a fork her few centimeters away from my hand, Adrien. There's also a set of knives that I can easily reach from my behind. Don't make me use these utensils to stab you today."

"How morbid," the blond chuckled much to her chagrin. "But seriously, my Lady. How can I repay you for all the things that you've done in my life?"

"Just ace your job, Kitty," she answered matter-of-factly "And we'll call it even."


	23. Day 23 - Secrets

You know the saying ' _Curiosity killed the Cat_?'

Adrien had that moment when Marinette told him not to peek in her sketchbook. When he asked why, she told him that it was a secret, and that reasoning only heightened his curiosity to the feline level. He was supposed to obey his Lady's commands but the secret was always nagging behind his head like a blinking red light, and the notion only gave him sleepless nights. Besides, they promised to each other that they will never harbor secrets between them since the reveal so why did she refuse to share it this time?

As if the secret was for him anyway.

Refusing to listen to his Lady's taunting voice in his head, he gradually opened the leather-bound sketchbook and prayed to all Miraculous gods that his girlfriend will never skin him alive.

You know the continuation of the saying mentioned above?

Adrien did not feel any satisfaction afterward. In fact, he felt _remorse_.

Because on that sketchbook was a drawing of a beautiful long wedding gown.

A wedding gown he deemed fit for his Marinette.

Don't get him wrong - it was Adrien's dream to marry his one and only Princess. The fairest of all Ladies. His partner. His soulmate. His one true love.

He didn't know that Marinette was ready all along.

Without wasting a single minute, the blond immediately drove to T&S Boulangerie Patisserie and asked for Tom and Sabine's blessings. The couple gave it to him wholeheartedly, even cried with happiness when he began explaining his proposal and inquired if their daughter has an idea about his plans. He told them it was a secret.

Afterward, he dialed Nino's number and asked for his urgent assistance.

"I know I owe you a lot for helping me on Alya's ring," his best friend bemused "But man, I did not sign up on visiting every single jewelry shop in Paris just for an engagement ring!"

"I just want nothing but perfect for Marinette," Adrien raked his blond hair after they left their tenth, or maybe the eleventh store. He lost his count.

"Have you tried customizing it?"

"The soonest will take them a week, man. I can't wait for that. I'm running out of time."

The DJ raised his arms. "Whoa, what's the rush, Adrien? It's not like one of you will be out of the country or you have a terminal disease."

The blond flashed him a lopsided grin "I'm just too excited to make Marinette my wife."

Thankfully, they were able to find Adrien's perfect ring for his Princess much to the men's delight.

"Don't forget our breakfast hangout at seven, okay?" Nino reminded him before he walked himself home.

As Adrien parked his car on the dedicated slot, he received a confirmation call from Nathalie that a table for two in Le Jules Verne was booked under his name. He thanked her profusely and expressed his happiness for the VIP privileges being an Agreste.

He could picture out how Marinette's bluebell eyes will shine when he gets down in one knee after their romantic dinner date and pop the small velvet box that contains the engagement ring, and how the Eiffel tower would illuminate once she says ' _yes_ '.

But if she will say ' _no_ '...

"You're just wasting your time thinking such dumb ideas," Plagg admonished as if he could read his Chosen's mind. "I swear on the name of Camembert that Mlle. Bug will say ' _yes_ '"

His kwami's words only boosted his confidence the next day.

Like what he had promised to his best friend last night, Adrien and Marinette arrived at the bakery around seven.

The blond caught his future in-law's knowing smirks and winks as they waited for Nino and Alya's arrival, and the exchange glances when they served their breakfast were left unnoticed by his future fiancée.

"Are you hiding something from me, Kitty?" Marinette asked with a discerning gaze.

"It's not my secret to tell, my Lady," Adrien answered as he planted a kiss on her temple.

The first thing that the blond noticed was Alya's misty eyes as the couple entered the shop, followed by Nino's awkward wave. It was now obvious to him that the Ladyblogger knows about his secret proposal thanks to his loose-tongued best friend.

"Are you alright?" the raven-haired asked her best friend who simply glanced at the pale-faced blond friend and her nervous husband-to-be.

"I'm fine, Marinette." Alya smiled. "I'm just so excited for today."

"Me too!" she answered as she pulled out her leather-bound sketchbook. "Ta-da!"

If Adrien was eating his croissant that time, he might have choked it or sputtered it directly to his best friend. His face turned from bloody red to ashen white when his girlfriend flipped the pages of the sketchbook and stopped to show them the drawing of a beautiful long wedding gown.

A wedding gown he thought was for Marinette.

"Hey dude, are you alright?" Nino asked when the blond's mouth bobbed like a fish out of the water.

"I actually hide this design from Adrien," the designer explained nonchalantly, "Because the boys can't keep a damn secret to each other."

Said boys looked at each other guiltily.

"And knowing Nino," she went on "He will likely spill the beans to his fiancée, which will eventually ruins the surprise."

"N - Not really," Alya stammered anxiously "I - I can still act surprised, right Nino?"

The bespectacled guy winced painfully when she kicked his shin discreetly then answered: "R - Right."

"Okay," Marinette drawled then looked at the trio with curiosity. "So, what do you think about Alya wedding gown design?"

Adrien remained silent the entire breakfast meeting.

He wasn't sure how he could keep the ring in his pocket and the motive of his dinner date tonight as a secret.


	24. Day 24 - Piano

"Hey, is that a piano?" Marinette asked as she tugged his boyfriend's sleeves.

They were enjoying the ice cream that they bought from Andre's as they walked near Trocadéro when she heard a familiar music. Adrien heard it too, so the couple decided to follow the sound and met a crowd surrounding a street piano.

The performer was a thin middle-aged man wearing a floral overshirt in a white sando, ripped jeans and brown loafers. His long auburn hair was being billowed by the wind as he bobbed his head to the rhythm of Scott Joplin's Maple Leaf Rag.

The teens joined the audience's joyous clappings when the man hit the final note and the request of 'encore' when everyone unanimously cheered but the pianist made a final bow and left the bench for someone else.

It was evident from the sweat dripping from his forehead and the way he emptied a water bottle given by one of the spectators that he was totally spent, probably after playing numerous songs.

The crowd began to disperse and the only ones remained there were Marinette, Adrien, and a wooden street piano.

"Hey, _mon Minou_ ," the raven-haired asked, "Why don't you play the piano?"

" _What_?!" he squeaked.

"C'mon, the stage is all yours," she nudged him but the blond was quite hesitant to move "You can play any song you want."

This perked his interest "Any song I want?"

"Yup!" she nodded, excited to present her boyfriend's musical repertoire to everyone "Any song that would fit the mood."

Adrien chuckled and let himself be dragged by his girlfriend as they walked towards the lone piano. He pulled the bench for her but she only occupied a smaller space so they could share a seat.

He hasn't finished his ice cream yet so Marinette offered to hold it for him.

"Don't eat it, okay?" he teased which only earned him a pouty glare.

Cracking his knuckles, he asked: "Do you have any song request, Princess?"

She scrunched her nose then hummed "Hmm...nothing that I could think of. How about you?"

"There's this song that I really want to play," the blond smirked then placed his slender fingers on the white ivory keys "So I'm going to dedicate this one to you."

It was a slow and melancholic piece which reminded her of trees, flowers and dried leaves that were blown by the autumn wind. It also reminded her of the cold nights under a starry sky and a fresh scent of a grassy green morning.

The onlookers began to stop to listen to Adrien's weeping piano while others pulled out their phones to capture the moment. Some people might have recognized him immediately as a famous model and son of a world-class fashion designer Gabriel Agreste but none of the teens minded it. Even Marinette who was an unknown personality didn't care if their actions will be posted online like what happened during Gorizilla fiasco. None of it mattered anymore because the two were officially dating and it was normal for a boyfriend to serenade his girlfriend even in public.

There was a big round of applause when Adrien finished the piece. His girlfriend couldn't clap her hands since she was holding two ice cream cones but the way her bluebell eyes shone in the daylight told him that she was moved and proud of his piano skills.

The blond stood up, offered his hand to his girlfriend who gladly accepted it then made a courtesy bow to the audience.

"It was wonderful, Adrien!" the raven-haired designer gushed as they left the place. "By the way, what's the title of the song?"

"It was Tanaka Rie's ' _Fields of Hope_ '" he answered proudly "From Mobile Suit Gundam Seed."

* * *

 **I actually pulled a similar stunt back when I was in a Chorale**

 **We have an intra-school competition, and being one of the members that can read musical notes (and the only one who can play the piano), I was tasked to interpret the contest piece while waiting for our teacher. To be honest, it was a very boring contest piece so I decided to ditch it and play Fields of Hope.**

 **All of my choirmates were moved and thought that it was the contest piece but I told them that it wasn't and the song was actually from an anime.**

 **You have no idea how may cold shoulders I received that day XD**


	25. Day 25 - Sneaking Out

Adrien felt like he was suffocating.

The afterparty was not yet in its full swing but the blond model was already tired and ready to go home. Two hours of talking to investors, reporters and business associates in the fashion world drained almost all of his energy. He was glad he had perfected his best model smile since young that no one could read his despondent feelings.

No one except Marinette.

The flourishing designer abrupted her conversation with one of the Executive Directors of Valentino and his wife and excused herself to approach her stressed boyfriend.

Years of being Ladybug and Chat Noir made them attuned to each other's presence that Adrien immediately looked at her way before she could call his name.

She was an ethereal beauty, wearing her designed short-length pink cheongsam in white chrysanthemums overlay lace and pairing it with pink wedge sandals. Her midnight hair was tied in a bun and secured it with a traditional Chinese hairpin he knew was a family heirloom based on Sabine's explanation. With her light make-up and black stud earrings as the sole accessory, Marinette was like a goddess descended from heaven.

Adrien stretched his right arm and wrapped it around his girlfriend, with his hand resting on her waist.

"Gentlemen, meet my girlfriend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng," he introduced proudly.

The blond was glad that his father's associates and business partners acknowledge her presence but he didn't like their not-so-subtle comments about her social standing.

He was about to retort back viciously when a familiar hand squeezed his balled fist and said: "If you may excuse us, gentlemen, Adrien and I are being called to attend some pressing matters."

Marinette didn't have to ask if her boyfriend was okay. She could read his emotion like the back of her hand.

"Why did you lie, Princess?" Adrien asked when she led him to the upper balcony. Even though it was a bit isolated from the venue, they could still hear the loud chatterings and the live music from the party.

"You're almost at your limit, Kitty, and on the verge of lashing out on strangers after talking about mundane things," she reasoned with an impish grin "Besides, we're sneaking out."

He raised a brow "Are you sure about that? How about the designers that you want to talk with? And how can you show off your designs to everyone if we're leaving before the party even starts?"

" _Minou_ ," his girlfriend sighed with crossed arms "I only came here because I want to support you on this despite your hatred towards socialization."

"And the reason I came here because I want to introduce you to several people I know from the fashion industry and expose your talent to those who can hire you," he answered wearily.

"Adrien - "

"You kids are both idiots," Plagg flew out from his Chosen's tailored suit pocket with an accusatory glare "For dragging me on this selfish activity even though I'm comfortable sleeping with my Camembert at - ACK!"

"Apologies for his imprudence," Tikki interjected sheepishly as she arm locked her counterpart in the neck. "I will talk to him right now about proper timing, so carry on with your discussion."

The teenagers eyed the red kwami who hastily dived inside Marinette's hand pouch as she carried the bristling black kwami, then chuckled at the sudden interruption.

"While I do appreciate your help," Marinette said, resting her arms on the balcony railings "I can manage to market my skills without associating your name. I'm aware how harsh fashion world is, and I know the cons of having me as your girlfriend, but I want to assure you that I can fight my own battles."

"I know," their shoulders touched as he stood beside her. "You're Ladybug inside and out, but you can't stop me as your partner not to worry about you. I only want what's best for you and will do everything to help you regardless of my well-being."

"Adrien - "

"I'm not going to say sorry for this," the blond interrupted then planted a chaste kiss on her temple. "I just want to be your knight and your hero inside or outside the mask."

The raven-haired designer pouted indignantly "You know that this is always the reason for our fight, right?"

"I'm aware of that, Buginette."

"I guess I have no choice but to look after you since you're so adamant to follow that twisted heroism," she scowled then flicked his forehead much to his chagrin.

"Meow-ch, that hurts my Lady!" her boyfriend bemoaned.

He then flashed a roguish smirk when his girlfriend rolled her eyes and kissed the sore spot - not that it was painful actually - that he was rubbing incessantly.

"Let's get out of here, Kitty," she told him with a smile.

"Let's go, my Lady."

" _Tikki, Spots On_!"

" _Plagg, Claws Out_!"


	26. Day 26 - Picnic in Paris

It was a beautiful sunny day in Paris so the couple decided to have an outdoor picnic date in Parc Floral.

"While the _ladybug_ in me appreciate the scenery of flowers," Marinette bemused as she sat down on the picnic mat that her boyfriend laid out in the grass "The _Ladybug_ in me didn't want to look out for butterflies."

"Just because we are visiting Jardin des Papillons doesn't mean we'll be seeing Papillion's _petit papillions_ ," Adrien chuckled then placed their food basket on the covered ground "Come to think of it, where does Papillion get his Akuma?"

"Maybe he has a lair filled with white butterflies?"

"Or maybe he has an underground butterfly garden."

"Is it possible for butterflies to survive underground?" she asked then paused a bit "Wait - why are we talking about Papillion _again_?"

"You tell me, my Lady," the blond grinned as he laid down on his back with arms crossed behind his head "We agreed not to have shop talk during our dates yet here we are, breaking that promise _again_."

"We can't simply turn off our superhero minds even if we're out of our costumes," the raven-haired designer sighed, opening their picnic basket filled with fresh pieces of bread, cakes, meat patties, some condiments, cookies and half-consumed cheese dippings.

This made the girl frowned "Plagg?"

The black kwami emerged from his Chosen's pocket sheepishly with flattened ears "Yes, your Majesty?"

"What did I tell you about not touching the cheese dippings?" she miffed, shoving the container near his guilty face.

Plagg gulped audibly then flashed Adrien his best kitten eyes but the blond model opted not to look at his way and decided not to help his kwami at all.

"You have to face your own problems, Plagg," he told him nonchalantly despite his whinings.

"But Adrien - "

"You've been a very bad kitty," Marinette admonished with a threatening glare "And you know what happens to bad kitties?"

Plagg gulped audibly again.

"No cheese puffs for a week."

"No!" the black kwami bewailed then clutched the designer's A-line skirt in a plea "Not the cheese puffs, Princess! I can't live without the cheese puffs! I will die if I don't have a cheese puff!"

Adrien rolled his eyes indignantly while Tikki snickered as she perched on his sandy blond hair.

"You have to face the consequence of your actions, Plagg," the red kwami scolded light-heartedly, "So you have no choice but to deal with it."

"But Tikki - "

"Nuh-uh, bad kitties must be punished," she told him then winked at his Chosen "Am I right, Adrien?"

Adrien raised his balled hand to meet her fist bump " _Bien joue_!"

"NO!"

Tikki casually yanked her counterpart's ears then dragged him inside her Chosen's purse.

"I'm starting to like Tikki. Can we swap kwamis, my Lady?" he asked with a hopeful expression "You'll look sexy in a feline clothing."

"Fat chance, _mon Chaton_ ," his girlfriend poked his nose with her index in tease "I happen to like my spots."

"Plagg is an easy feat for you, Princess, since you can handle his tantrums just fine."

"That's because I have an experience handling a bad Kitty prior to him," she winked much to his chagrin.

Adrien sat up and began to help his girlfriend in the food preparation. He opened their cooler to pull out their chilled juice drinks, then took two disposable cups from the basket that they could pour with it.

It was a bank holiday so the park was quite full of people. Most of the picnic goers were families with their toddlers while others were a group of teenage friends hanging out for enjoyment.

"It's nice not to have a double date," the blond model commented while observing his girlfriend on how to prepare a sandwich "Not that I don't like Alya and Nino's company - oh, _merci_ my Lady - but I kinda like our private time together."

Marinette took another pair of a loaf for her own sandwich "I can count the number of dates that we had without Papillion's interference, let alone outdoor ones."

That made her boyfriend groaned indignantly "Please don't jinx our moment, Princess. Today's a very fine day for an Akuma attack."

"Chloe is in Spain right now for a short trip so there's less likely that an akumatization will occur."

"Aren't you the one that said that there's still good inside Chloe?"

"I did, but that doesn't mean she can stop her sharp tongue."

He hummed "Fair point."

After they finished their light meal and drowned it with their cold juices, Adrien lay down on his side with eyes closed while his head nestled on Marinette's thighs.

"I want to stay like this forever," he purred contentedly as his girlfriend combed his hair with her dainty fingers.

"You know that we can't," she sighed then looked at the white clouds floating on a clear blue sky "We have school tomorrow, and a fashion runway next week."

"You're such a spoilsport, Buginette."

"One of us must remain a realist, Kitty."


	27. Day 27 - First Kiss

**The dorks are teenagers here and still studying**

* * *

"What does it feels like to have your first kiss?" Manon asked out of the blue that almost made Marinette stab her finger with a needle.

"I'm sorry what?"

"First kiss, Marinette. _First kiss_ ," the young girl snickered "Girlfriends always kiss their boyfriends, right?"

"Yeah, they do..." her babysitter blushed and paused her sewing work "But I don't see the connection between having a first kiss versus having a boyfriend."

"Well," Manon flopped on the chaise lounge while hugging a throw pillow "We had a Truth or Dare game in our school, and I was dared to kiss my classmate Louis."

The pig-tailed teenager swiveled her chair to face the kid "Did you kiss him?"

"I didn't," she confessed glumly "Then my friends told me that I was a coward for not kissing my crush."

"Oh."

Manon burrowed her face on the pillow "Louis is my first crush, and I really like him a lot. But that doesn't mean I'm going to take advantage of the situation to steal a kiss."

"Oh, Manon," Marinette stood up, walked towards the girl with a smile then sat beside her "I'm relieved that you did not get into peer pressure and kissed your classmate without permission. Refusing an act without a consent is not a coward move, Manon. You only did the right thing."

"How can I make my friends stop teasing me?" she whined, "And how can I make Louis start noticing me?"

"Just be yourself," Marinette answered then nudged her shoulder "Did you know that Adrien starts noticing me when I stopped being an awkward being?"

Manon raised her head then looked at her babysitter with disbelief "Really?"

" _Oui_. I was a stammering mess in front of him. I couldn't even string a single word without jumbling the letters!"

"No way!" she exclaimed.

"Yes way," the pig-tailed designer chuckled as she reminisced the past "It took me several ounces of courage to drop my awkward self and began to act like my normal self."

"And that was how he fell in love with you."

Marinette's smile only widens.

That night, Adrien visited his girlfriend and asked about her day.

"Did you tell Manon that Chat Noir was your first kiss?" the blond model's tease earned a painful jab on his side.

"That was hardly my first kiss," she reasoned with an indignant pout "I did it to save both of our lives. It was like doing a CPR to a person."

"But with a smooch~"

"You don't want to drop the subject, do you?" she groaned, reclining her back on her cat bolster. Her Human Cat followed her, wrapping his arms around her torso with his head just below her chest.

"Chat Noir was not my first kiss, technically," she went on "It was my Maman who had my first kiss. Next was my Papa."

"I can definitely imagine your cutie patootie face when you were a baby," her boyfriend chuckled then pecked her lips "Not that you're not a cutie patootie anymore."

Marinette groaned inwardly "Urgh, can you just stop using dweebs on me?"

"But I am your dweeb!"

She opted to roll her eyes as an answer.

"What do you think about Manon and her crush?" Adrien asked, snuggling her closer.

"Hmm, I don't know who Louis is but he better treat my girl right or he'll face my ferocious wrath."

"You mean Ladybug's ferocious wrath."

"Damn straight."

"But even if Manon had her first kiss with someone she didn't end up with, or we had our first kisses with someone else - aside from our parent of course," he clarified "That doesn't negate the feelings of love between two people."

"You mean two stupidly in love people."

Adrien laughed then gave his girlfriend their first kiss for the day - because the alarm clock just flashed twelve o'clock in the morning.

"We're supposed to be sleeping, my Lady," he told her after he yawned.

"You too, you sneaky Kitty."

He closed his eyes with a smile "Sweet dream, my Princess."

Marinette only hummed as she lulled herself to sleep.


	28. Day 29 - Disguises

"What in the _foutre_ world do you think you're doing, Kitty?" Marinette huffed as she stared at her ridiculous boyfriend who was wearing cargo pants, crocband clogs, an oversized T-shirt with a big Ladybug print and words ' _Bugaboo!_ ' on the bottom, large round eyeglasses she swore he bought from a kiddie store and a short black wig.

"What do you think of my disguise?" Adrien adjusted his glasses then wiggled his brows proudly. "Do I still look like a supermodel with a rich background?"

"You look like a disgusting supermodel with a horrible fashion sense." she deadpanned with crossed arms "And no, I'm not going out with you wearing that."

"But Princess," he whined with hands flailing in the air "You know that I can't go out without a paparazzi following me, right?"

"I already told you yesterday that we can go to the Comicon after the opening day."

"But we'll be going to miss some collector's items! Besides, the game director of Ultimate Mecha Strike will only have an autograph signing today!"

The girl pinched the bridge of her nose then sighed. Her boyfriend has a point.

"So," he drawled with a Cheshire grin "Are you coming or not?"

Marinette shook her head "You really drive a hard bargain, _Chaton_."

An hour later, the teenagers walked out from the bakery and bid farewell to Marinette's blank-faced parents.

"Honey?" Tom asked as he looked at his daughter and her boyfriend from afar.

"Yes, Love?"

"Are you sure that Adrien was really good for our daughter?"

"I'm starting to doubt if we really made the right choice, Love," Sabine answered coolly.

.

.

.

"I can't believe you made me do this," Marinette finally said after he insisted her to wear a Chat Noir statement shirt ' _Ma Purr-incesse_ ' in her usual pink capri pants and doll shoes. She might have escaped the long bubble-gum pink wig but not the cat ears that were pinned miserably on her dark hair.

She was taken aback when her boyfriend suddenly pulled her closer then snapped a selfie on his phone.

"Oh my gosh, you're so cute when you squished your face, my Lady!" Adrien swooned as he swiped some images on his phone "I'm going to use this as my profile picture!"

"Don't you dare," she threatened.

The model clicked the Upload button nonchalantly, then ran for his life.

Eventually, Marinette was able to steal his phone _(again)_ and deleted the image from his personal social media account. She made sure to wipe out all pieces of evidence pertaining to her Chat Noir impersonation before she spared his life that day.

Little did she know that Alya and their friends were able to snag a copy of the images and reposted it the next day.

And that moment, Adrien realized, that forcing his Lady to do cosplay will do him no good.


	29. Days 29 & 30 - Rewrite the Wall

**Day 29 - The Wall was actually a different post with a different storyline...only to realize it wasn't ideal for a Dating week prompt (it was a domestic marriage one that's why)**

 **I didn't rewrite it (pun intended) and instead created another story merging the two prompts. I think some skipped Day 30 coz it doesn't give a nice ring to them.**

 **Sequel to Day 23.**

* * *

"Marinette, are you ready to - " Adrien climbed inside his girlfriends' childhood room then paused when he saw the faded pink walls.

Before they began dating, he remembered it being filled with his modeling photos and cutouts from various magazines. He thought it was a normal ' _friendly_ ' thing to do thanks to his oblivious nature, and recalled how he commented that Marinette was ' _just a friend_ ', something that his girlfriend ridiculed much to his disgruntlement.

He didn't see her ' _Adrien Wall_ ', a moniker he often used to tease her, when he first visited her room during their UMS practice and only learned about it when Plagg accidentally spilled the boxes filled with his pictures and cover magazines, and Tikki blurted out the reason behind it.

He rolled on the floor laughing when he saw the humiliation and utter embarrassment that Marinette projected that day. It took him few kisses and tight cuddles before his girlfriend forgave him and offered his apologies for making fun of her childhood obsessions.

He didn't consider it as stalking for a bit, and he was proud that Marinette fell in love not on his looks but on his real self. He thought that Chat Noir was his real self, only to realize that it wasn't, that Adrien Agreste was a half-model half-superhero all along.

It was all thanks to his Princess.

Now that they were living together and ready to make a big leap to their relationship - not that she was aware of the ring in his pocket - he realized that her bedroom walls changed.

Gone were the solo modeling poses when he was young and the schedule calendar that he had when he was in collège. Her wall was now filled with pictures of their friends both in collège and lycèe, though the majority were from Alya and Nino, and Adrien was always present in every group poses. There were a handful of pictures that showed him with his girlfriend and knew that some of their selfies were kept saved on their phones for privacy, but what surprised him most was the number of pictures of Ladybug and Chat Noir pinned together with their civilian selves.

"I'm sorry, I'm in the toilet..." Marinette trailed off when she saw her boyfriend staring at Ladybug and Chat Noir's grinning picture that was pinned on the wall.

"Did you miss it?" her question finally broke his reverie and saw the longings projected on his emerald eyes.

"A bit," Adrien confessed then looked at the pictures again "I miss running on the rooftops with you, our patrols together that always end up goofing around with your yo-yo and batons, us saving lives from you-know-who."

She didn't say anything when he laughed at his word.

"I just really miss our _extra_ us," he finally said. "Not our raucous youth but our crime-fighting partnership."

Plagg who was floating above them opened his mouth but was hushed immediately by Tikki. The red kwami flashed her Chosen an understanding smile then dragged her black counterpart to the balcony.

"You know that we can still call our transformation and save the day in our usual powers, right?" said Marinette as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's torso and pressed her cheek on his back. "We can still do it without chasing corrupted butterflies."

"I'm sorry if I'm ruining the mood." he sighed, took her right hand that was pressed on his stomach then kissed its pulse.

She shook her head "Don't be. Besides, your Maman was saved, your father paid the consequence and Nooroo has been redeemed."

"I know, but still - "

"Adrien," Marinette asked, and this time she turned him around so he could face her squarely "If there was something that you want to rewrite in the past, what would that be?"

"I should have asked your hand in marriage the first time we met." was his immediate answer.

"You know that you were fourteen that time," she deadpanned "And I was thirteen."

"We can just lie our age, with all that secret identities and stuff," the blond smirked then wiggled his brows suggestively.

She slapped his arms lightly "C'mon, Adrien. It was a serious question."

"But I gave you a serious answer!" he retorted "We should have revealed our identities in the first place and spared ourselves from teenage angst and heartbreaks."

"But you do realize that we might not end up like this if that happened, right?"

"Hmm, I don't think so," he muttered then placed his hands on her waist "We could have advanced our relationship early."

"What do you mean?"

"Marinette."

She was taken aback when his face went serious, especially when he took one step backward "I'm supposed to ask you this after our dinner tonight, but we promised not to keep secrets anymore and I've been withholding you this for more than twenty-four hours - well, actually _forty-eight hours_."

"Kitty, I don't understand..."

She covered her mouth with a gasp when Adrien went down on one knee and pulled a small velvet box in his pocket "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you - "

"YES!"

The blond whined then pouted indignantly despite the tears that were falling on her face when she dropped down and crushed him with her fiercest hug "Princess, you're supposed to listen to my words before you say yes!"

"I don't care, _mon Minou_ ," she snorted then peppered his face with kisses "I will still say 'yes' regardless."

"But you have to let me finish my proposal! You have no idea how many times I rewrite it to match the mood!"

"Okay, I'm giving you a chance to finish those words," she stood up with a grin as she wiped her happy tears "Give it a shot, _Chaton_."

"Marinette Ladybug Dupain-Cheng," he went on, still on a bent knee "Will you accept this _purr_ -fectly _paw_ -some _mew_ who is _lucky_ to _Mari_ you, who will never _Cheng_ to leave you in _Dupain_ and in Comfort?"

"Absolutely no." was her cold reply.

"But you just said yes!" he gaped incredulously, "You can't take it back!"

"Of course I can," she huffed with crossed arms "You used my name in a pun!"

"But your name will sound better if you add _Agreste_ on it."

"Okay, that was a smooth move, but no - I'm going to say no because of the puns."

He stood up abruptly then frowned "Why not? It has a nice _ring_ to it."

Marinette slapped her forehead then groaned inwardly "Get out."

"C'mon, my Lady," he cooed "My marriage proposal is quite _engaging_."

"Adrien!"

"I bet Alya would be so proud she was practically _made of honor_!"

"I'm leaving," Marinette raised her hands as if surrendering then marched outside the room.

"Princess!" he bellowed " _Mari_ me!"

"No!"

Tom met them downstairs with a pursed grin "I think I have an idea what happened."

"I asked your daughter to _Mari_ me," Adrien complained, "But it was no A- _veil_."

"I'm not going to accept a punny proposal!" the raven-haired screamed in the kitchen.

"But it was funny, dear," Sabine chuckled when she emerged from the other room.

"I thought I needed to _groom_ it a little," Adrien told her while feigning a sad expression.

"It's alright son," the mother patted his back "You took a lot of _bride_ in this."

"Not you too, Maman!" her daughter bemoaned.

"We're just fastidious," the blond told his future in-laws "I'm fast while your daughter's tedious."

"I'm not tedious!"

The three looked at her with a knowing smirk. Docking her head back on the kitchen counter, she muttered: "I demand a decent proposal tonight."

Adrien whooped then scooped her with a giddy smile "You better prepare yourself, my Lady!"

"Bring it on, Kitty!"

Tom and Sabine laughed at the couple with tears at bay, especially when they saw the loving promise that shone on their vibrant eyes.

They should have taken a picture of it so they could show it to their future grandchildren about their parents' ridiculous love story.

.

.

.

 **Bonus:**

 _"The wedding cake we'll be making will be in tiers."_

 _"Papa!"_

* * *

 **Yay! I finally finished my first-ever monthly challenge despite my health troubles!**

 **Sadly, I'm not gonna join Marichat May but will try to participate Adrien Appreciation Week. I think my health can manage it :D**

 **I would like to thank all who left comments and likes on my prompt stories! I don't think I can manage to finish Adrinette April without your kind words of encouragement :)**


End file.
